


A Portrait of Artists as Young Men

by pavlikovskyslittlebird



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt, boreo - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art School, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drug Use, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Painting, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlikovskyslittlebird/pseuds/pavlikovskyslittlebird
Summary: Theo and Boris are students at the Rhode Island School of Design, and they are both in need of a roommate.A Boreo art school canon divergent AUxx
Relationships: Kitsey Barbour/Theodore Decker, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 38
Kudos: 58





	1. The Roommate

**Unknown Number:** hey! is this theo???

 **T:** Yes, who's this?

 **Unknown Number:** boris! i saw ur ad about needing rommate?

 **B:** roommate*

 **B:** on campus fb page

 **T:** Oh, okay. You go to RISD?

 **B:** yes! junior. architecture

 **T:** Also a junior, painting major.

 **B:** ah a true artist *chef is kissing*

 **T:** What?

 **B:** is that not it? chef is kissing? nvmd. u still need roomate?

 **B:** roommate*

 **T:** Yeah. Off campus housing, finally. I found a two bedroom apartment only a few blocks from campus. 

**B:** perfect! well i am in need of place 2 live. we can meet?

 **T:** Sure. Are you free tomorrow? I'm driving down from the city.

 **B:** city? NY city?

 **T:** That's the one.

 **B:** i am also in city! could meet 2day even so u know before we r all the way at school

 **T:** Oh. Yeah, that works. Are you anywhere near The Village?

 **B:** am in queens, but is what subway is 4, no?

 **T:** Alright. Meet at Corner Cup on 12th at 4:00?

 **B:** will b there! c u soon 

Theo smiled and tucked his phone into his pocket; it would be a miracle if he actually found a good roommate before school started so he didn't have to pay rent by himself. He'd put the post about needing a roommate on Rhode Island School of Design's Facebook page almost two weeks ago. Two other people had reached out, but they'd both found places with friends instead and backed out. Theo had lived in a single dorm for the last two years, which came in handy because he could basically have his room set up as a studio without anyone complaining. It was nice to have the alone time, and nice to not have to ask to have his girlfriend over. Not that Kitsey came to visit him that often, but it was nice to have regardless.   
  
Kitsey was two years younger than Theo. They'd met when they were kids when Theo was friends with her older brother, Andy. Andy was in college at Berkley in California, and had just left a few days ago to start his semester abroad in Japan.   
Kitsey was starting school at the University of Hartford, undeclared major, in a few days, so Theo planned on helping her move things into her dorm this weekend before driving another hour and a half from Hartford Connecticut out to Rhode Island.   
Theo had spent the majority of the summer working in the antique shop that his uncle ran. Hobie and Welty had taken him in after his parents had died when he was in elementary school. He'd basically grown up with Hobie and Welty, and his cousin Pippa who was now away at school in London at Oxford. When Welty had passed a few years back, Theo helped Hobie a lot more in the antique shop, and he practically ran the front of the shop during the summers when he was home from school. 

"Theo, are you listening?" Kitsey's voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah. Sorry. What?"

"Can you hand me that box?" 

Theo and Kitsey were sitting on the floor in her bedroom at home, packing up the rest of the things she planned to bring to her dorm. Theo thought she was bringing too much, she'd have to move it out at the end of the school year anyway, but he'd never tell her that.   
He and Kitsey had started dating at the end of his senior year of high school, nearly three years ago. His first, and he figured probably only, girlfriend. He'd never really found any other girls, at school or otherwise, attractive, and Mrs. Barbour liked him so...

"Do you think this will all fit in your car? I don't want to have to make two trips." Kitsey frowned at the boxes surrounding them. 

There's no way Theo would agree to drive out to Connecticut and back twice in one weekend, even for Kitsey.   
"Uh, if not, maybe you could leave some stuff? I think it'll all fit though." he added quickly when he saw the look she'd given him. 

"Can we pack your car tonight and check?"

Mrs. Barbour had been gracious enough to let Theo park in one of their reserved parking spots in the upscale parking garage by their building. Before that, he hadn't moved his car from out front of Hobart and Blackwell since the beginning of summer for fear of losing a good parking spot. 

"Sure. I'll help you later. I've got to meet someone at four, potential roommate."

"Oh? Who?"

"His name is Boris. I don't know. He goes to RISD also, but I've never met him."

"You'll be back for dinner though, right? Mommy is making my favorite since I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be back by six probably."

"Mm, okay." Kitsey stood up and kissed his cheek. "Don't be later."

Theo nodded and folded the last box shut. "Alright. I should probably go."

"It's only 2:45? Where are you meeting?"

"In the Village. But I've got a stop to make first. Long subway ride. I don't want to be late."

"Alright." Kitsey leaned in to give Theo a quick kiss before turning back to a pile of clothes she was trying to fit into another suitcase. 

"See you later." Theo started towards her bedroom door. 

"Don't be late!"

Theo nodded and stepped out into the hall. He made it through the house quickly without running into Mrs. Barbour, which would have easily led to another twenty minute conversation, and took the elevator down to the lobby. 

Theo jogged down the street and down the steps to the 4 Train towards Lower Manhattan, he swiped his Metro card and made it into the subway car just before the doors slid shut. He stood in the crowded car by the door and looked down at his outfit.  
It was scorching hot in New York at the end of the summer, and Theo had on a pair of expensive tan golf shorts that Kitsey had insisted he buy to wear to a Barbour family event last month, a loose white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top three buttons undone, and a clean pair of white high-top Vans (as opposed to his paint covered high tops that he was not to wear inside the Barbour's apartment).  
He figured he looked fine enough to meet a potential roommate, and it would have to work for dinner later since he probably wouldn't have time to stop home before taking the train all the way back up to Park Ave. 

  
Theo felt more at home in this part of the city; he'd grown up here and knew it like the back of his hand. He walked down 14th and stopped into Lowell's Books to pick up a book on Rembrandt they had on hold for him.   
After getting thoroughly distracted in the arts section of the book store, Theo rushed down the sidewalk, Rembrandt book in hand, to the Corner Cup coffee shop with barely five minutes to spare. The air conditioning in the shop was an instant relief, and Theo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and wiped the sweat from his forehead before making his way to the counter to order. 

He took his large iced coffee to the open window seat and pulled his phone out. 

**T:** I'm here.

 **B:** am almost! sry!

 **T:** It's fine.

Theo flipped through the Rembrandt book while he waited, and a few minutes later a boy with dark curls and a dimply grin came up beside him, large iced latte in hand. 

"You are Theo?" The boy asked in a thick Slavic accent. 

Theo looked him over. The boy had black curly hair that almost fell into his eyes, buzzed short on the sides, dark eyes, a gold hoop in the cartilage of his right ear, and a barely noticeable gold hoop in his septum. He looked like Theo's opposite in black cut-off jean shorts, a black Velvet Underground tee shirt, and black high top Vans with dark green laces. His bare arms and shins were covered in an array of black tattoos.

"Yeah. Boris?"

"Yeah." Boris grinned, his dimples deepening as he sat down in the chair beside Theo at the window bar.

They both turned in their chairs to face each other. 

"Have you been at RISD the last two years?" Theo asked, sipping his coffee. "I feel like I definitely would have remembered seeing you."

Boris laughed, sharp and loud as Theo eyed his attire. "да. You are sure you have been? Would have remembered seeing you too, Harry Potter."

Theo rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. "Fuck you."  
He realized he'd probably ruined the chances of having this guy as a roommate when he saw Boris' shocked expression. But just as quickly, it turned into another dimply grin and barked laugh. 

"Ha! You get that a lot? Good guy, Potter." Boris sipped at his iced latte as if he was dying from thirst, downing nearly half of it in one go. 

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Cool." Theo brushed off their last exchange.   
"Anyway. You're a junior?"

"Yeah. Am getting degree in architecture. Love the school, but living in dorm is shit." He laughed again.   
"You are painter you said?"

"Yeah. Fine arts bachelor degree in painting. Did you have a roommate in the dorms?"

"Why? You are wanting references? If I am good roommate?" Boris grinned and kicked his heel against the chair.

"No, just curious." 

"I did. Roommate named Alex. Don't worry, was a good roommate. Clean... enough. And always have good vodka." He winked.  
"And willing to share."

Theo chuckled and leaned back in his seat, he liked this guy. "Cool. Alright. I guess some standard roommate questions."

"Okay. Shoot away."

"Fire away?"

Boris nodded. "That one."

"Okay," Theo sipped his coffee, smirking around the straw.  
"Do you have a job or loans... or parents I guess, to help you pay rent? It's $1400, so $700 each including utilities, just so I know you won't fall behind on it."

"No parent or loan. Have had a job all summer, saving. And have job at a music store by campus when term starts."

"Okay." Theo nodded.   
"Are you home a lot? Go out a lot?"

"Do not like to party much, too many people is not for me. But bar is okay sometimes. Am mostly home though, or at work."

"Same here. Are you in a relationship?"

Boris laughed out loud again. "Why, you are interested Potter?"

Theo nearly choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken. "N--no I was just--"

"Ha! Is okay. Am kidding. No. Am single. But is okay if I bring someone over if that happens?"

"Ye--yeah that's fine. Just text before? So I know to stay in my room."

"Of course. Am not so rude to bring guest unannounced. You are in relationship?"

"Yeah. I don't think my girlfriend will visit often though, she'll be at school in Connecticut."

"Long distance, eh? Brave in college, Potter. Is land of opportunity."

"We've been together a while, it'll be fine."

"Okay, okay. Is not problem if she visits." Boris smirked and downed the rest of his coffee.   
"Next question?"

"Right. Uh, you're good with sharing the cleaning of common spaces?"

"да."

"Okay... uh, do you smoke?"

"Weed or cigarettes?"

"Either." Theo shrugged.

"Cigarettes, yes. Weed not a lot, but sometimes. Is not breaker of deal, no?"

"Deal breaker. No, it's not. I smoke too."

"Deal breaker. Potter, you're sure you're not English major?"

"Whatever." Theo laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Cannot place mysterious, sexy accent?" Boris slurped the last few drops of his coffee, making an annoyingly loud sound though the straw.  
"Am from Russia. Moved to New York when I was fifteen. After my mother died."

"I'm sorry." Theo set his cup on the table. "You live with your dad then?"

"No. Have not seen him since I turn eighteen. Not a good man." Boris frowned slightly before continuing. "I stay with friend I met at first job in the city during summers."

Theo nodded silently. 

"What about you, Potter? You have parent help for rent?"

"No." He shrugged. "My parents died when I was eight. I live with my uncle, but he can't really help financially aside from paying me to help in his shop over the summer. I've got a job by the school too."

"Ah, well." Boris picked up his empty cup and held it towards Theo. "Life, eh?"

Theo shrugged and picked up his cup to knock against Boris' empty one. "Life."

He took another sip of his coffee and addressed Boris again. "Okay. Well.. I don't know. Do you have any weird living habits I should know about?"

Boris snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Not so much. Smoke cigarettes, outside though. Does apartment you found have balcony?"

"It has a fire escape?" 

"That will work." Boris shrugged. "Nothing much else I do not think. Like to drink, listen to music, read. Do not do anything weird I think, maybe sing in shower, but that is it."

"Okay." Theo shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"What about you, Potter?"

"What about me?" Theo had been trying to ignore the nickname since Boris sat down, but he had a feeling it was going to stick.

"You have weird living habits? Rituals? Sacrifices?" Boris joked.

"Ha. No. No rituals or sacrifices. And nothing too weird. I paint, a lot. So my room is pretty much my studio. I'll try to keep all my art shit out of the common area."

"Is no bother. I am also art student. Is all beautiful, I wish I was good with paint. Only pencil sadly."

"Do you draw besides architectural stuff?"

"Sometimes. Is not my strong area, but is fun to fuck around with."

Theo nodded. "I guess the only mildly weird thing is I have insomnia."

"You cannot sleep?"

"Not well. I'm usually up til two or three in the morning, sometimes later."

"Fuck, Potter. You have later classes at least?"

"Yeah, no classes til noon. But I'm usually awake by seven or eight anyway, if I manage to sleep."

"As long as you are not jumping on bed or shouting at two a.m., is not too weird to me."

Theo chuckled and nodded. "Okay, good."

"Okay? Yes, so am good roommate option?" Boris grinned, his dimples back again like little crescent moons tucked into his cheeks.

"Yeah. I think you'll be great."

"Ha! Is fantastic news. You have signed lease already?"

"No, the apartment is being held for me, a friend of my uncle owns it, and I'm signing it tomorrow afternoon after I drop my girlfriend off in Hartford."

"Ah. Is perfect. You need me to sign also?"

"Yeah, if you can that'd be good. Can you meet me tomorrow? We can start moving stuff in as soon as the lease is signed."

"Sure." Boris agreed. "I do not have furniture really to move, only a few other things... but I can meet you."

"Okay. Just bring your half of first month's rent. I'll text you the address? Probably meet at four again?"

"That is good for me." Boris nodded, he swirled his straw around in the melting ice. 

Theo stood from his seat and grabbed his nearly empty cup and his book. "Okay, great. I'm glad this worked out, Boris."

Boris grinned and hopped up from his own seat. "Me too, Potter. You will be great roommate, I am sure."

They started towards the door of the shop, neither quite ready to leave the air conditioning.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Theo said as they stepped back out into the early evening heat of the city. 

"Yes." Boris nodded. "See you!"

Theo gave him a small wave as he turned to head back to the subway up to Park Avenue for dinner with the Barbour's.

Boris flashed him a peace sign before sprinting across the street at the last second of a crosswalk towards his own subway back home to Queens.


	2. Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys settle into their new apartment.

Theo was up by seven the next morning to have coffee with Hobie before getting his things together and making the trek uptown to Park Avenue to pick up Kitsey and be on their way to school. They'd packed Theo's two boxes (one with clothes, one with art supplies) in his 1998 Subaru hatchback the night before, and then fit every last inch of the car except their seats up front with all of Kitsey's things. Her box of winter clothes didn't fit, but Theo promised they'd bring it on another trip when it started getting colder.  
He just had a large backpack to carry with him uptown that morning, which was good because it was already too hot out. 

"Morning Theo." Hobie was already in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when Theo wandered in.

He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured himself a cup. "Morning."

"You and Kitsey get the car packed last night?"

"Mmhmm." Theo affirmed around a sip of coffee. "She's bringing too much stuff. I'm hoping I can get her to keep my backpack at her feet, there's no other room."

Hobie chuckled. "Sounds like her. But it'll be good when she's all settled. You're meeting Arthur this afternoon to sign the lease?"

"Yeah, me and Boris, at four." Theo had briefly filled Hobie in about finding a new roommate the night before after he got back from dinner at the Barbour's. 

"Good, good." Hobie poured his own mug of coffee and sat beside Theo at the small dining table. "What time do you need to leave to get to the Barbour's?"

"I should leave in the next half hour... Kitsey will probably want me to help her unpack and I want to be in Providence by 3:45."

"Well I'm glad I got up early enough to see you off." Hobie smiled and took a sip of coffee. "You'll let me know if you need anything while you're there?"

"Of course. I'm sure I'll be fine though. Classes start Monday, and I start work Tuesday."

"Alright." Hobie put his hand on Theo's arm. "I'm really proud of you, Theo."

"Thanks, Hobie." Theo grinned and finished the last of his coffee. 

Theo had on a pair of light wash jean cut-offs with minimal amounts of paint splattered on them and a dark green tee shirt with the name of an old diner in Brooklyn that he used to go to with Pippa on weekends on the back, and he figured Kitsey would probably be annoyed about the shorts, so he went with the _clean_ white Vans.  
He sat with Hobie for a few more minutes before brushing his teeth and giving his room a once-over to make sure he didn't forget anything important.  
He grabbed his backpack off the floor in the hall and met Hobie back in the kitchen. 

"I should probably get going." He sighed and readjusted his bag on his shoulders. "I want to grab coffee for Kitsey and I for the car ride at that place she likes. It's a bit out of the way."

"Very thoughtful." Hobie chuckled. "Alright. Well, you're coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. Not sure if I'll make it back before that."

"That's fine." Hobie pulled him into a tight hug. "Have a safe drive, and good luck with classes. I'm sure we'll talk in the next week or two."

"Of course." Theo agreed. "Thank you, Hobie."

Hobie pulled an envelope out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Theo. "Just a little something to get you started."

"Hobie--"

"Just take it, Theo." Hobie laughed and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Think of it as a work bonus if you want."

Theo flipped open the flap of the envelope to see a handful of twenties tucked inside. "Thank you."

"Of course." Hobie grinned and patted his shoulder. "Alright. Don't want to be late. Send me a text later if you want, and tell Arthur I say hello please."

"I will." Theo smiled and headed towards the door with Hobie close behind. 

"See you at Thanksgiving."

"You too. Bye Hobie."

Hobie waved him off from the front porch as Theo made his way down the block towards the subway. 

* * *

Theo got to the Barbour's house a little after 9:15, two coffees in hand for him and Kitsey. He took the elevator up to their floor and knocked with his elbow on the front door.

"Theo!" Kitsey grinned when she opened the door, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You're late."

Theo resisted rolling his eyes. "I got you coffee."

"Aw, thank you." Kitsey took the coffee and eyed his paint covered shorts critically. "Come on. Mommy wants to see you before we go."

He followed Kitsey through the large apartment to the kitchen.  
"Sure. Did Toddy leave already?"  
Kitsey's twin brother Toddy was joining their oldest brother Platt at NYU this fall.

"He did. Platt promised him breakfast if he got to the apartment early enough."

"Gotcha. Well that's fair. Did you eat?"

"Yep." Kitsey grabbed a granola bar wrapper off the counter and tossed it in the trash. 

"Cool. Hi Mrs. Barbour."

"Theo, darling. Good morning." Mrs. Barbour was seated at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea, reading the paper. 

"Morning."

"All set for your drive to school?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded. 

"It really is too bad you won't be in Connecticut with Kitsey."

Theo hummed in half-hearted agreement. "We should probably get going. It was good to see you though."

"Oh you too dear. Kitsey, you'll text me when you get settled?"

"Yes mommy." Kitsey kissed her cheek and practically dragged Theo out of the kitchen.

"Ready?" Theo asked as they walked through the living room.

"Yes. You'll help me unpack right? Before you leave?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it."

"Good." Kitsey nodded and opened the front door. "Where are you planning on fitting that bag Theo?"  
She tugged at his backpack.

"Uh, by your feet hopefully."

"Theo. I don't want to be crowded the whole ride."

"I know. But the car is full. Sorry."

Kitsey made a pouting sound and stepped into the elevator. 

The first hour of the car ride was tolerable. The traffic was awful until they reached the edge of the city, but then the highway was surprisingly open for a Saturday. Theo let Kitsey play her music from the aux cord, and forced himself not to complain about her overly bubbly pop music.   
He may as well have though because Kitsey was quick to complain when Theo put on his music for the second half of the drive. 

"Why do you enjoy this, Theo? What even is it?"

"It's the Sex Pistols, Kits. It's classic and it's good."

She scrunched her nose in distaste. "Sure."

Theo rolled his eyes and focused on the music. 

Kitsey's directions were awful, but somehow they managed to park right in front of her dorm building. Kitsey grabbed her purse and the lightest bag and leaned against the car waiting for Theo.   
Theo grabbed the two heaviest boxes he could handle and stacked them on top of each other before nudging the trunk shut and following Kitsey through the over crowded residence halls. 

Three trips to the car and back, and an hour and a half of Kitsey's directions, her dorm was unpacked and set up to her liking, and Theo would barely have enough time to stop for lunch on the way to Rhode Island if he wanted to get there in time. 

"I'll see you soon, Kits." Theo leaned in to kiss her. 

She kissed him back and made him promise to come visit soon before waving him off. 

* * *

Theo blasted his music as soon as he got in the car and headed for the highway.

Theo had texted Boris Arthur's office address the night before, and he watched Boris get out of a Lyft with a backpack and a duffel bag as he pulled up in front of the building. 

"Hey!" Theo called as he stepped out of the car. 

"Potter!" Boris grinned and tugged his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Is good to see you."

"You too." Theo held his hand out to balance Boris as he almost stumbled on the curb.   
"You wanna put your bags in my car?"

"Sure!" Boris tossed his bags in the trunk and patted Theo on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem."

After they signed their lease and got the keys, Theo and Boris hopped into Theo's old hatchback and headed across town to their new apartment. 

"Did you take a Lyft all the way here from Queens?" Theo asked as he drove.

"No. Took bus from Queens, and Lyft from bus station."

"Jesus." Theo raised an eyebrow at him. "How long did that take? I mean it's like a three hour drive without stops."

"Is about six hours, little more. Do not have a car, so was only option."

"Shit. Well, I'll give you a ride next time we go back to the city." Theo laughed. "That's crazy."

"Is very long ride." Boris agreed. "Am going to get bike for here, but ride would be nice next time. Drive-pool, yes?"

"Carpool. But yeah." Theo pulled his old car into a parking spot in front of their apartment building. 

"You need hand? Can probably carry one more thing." Boris offered as he climbed out of the car and tugged the trunk open.

"Can you just stack that box on top of the other once I'm holding it?" Theo shrugged his backpack on over his shoulders and met Boris by the trunk. 

He helped Theo stack the boxes in his arms and grabbed his own bags, shutting the trunk behind him and following Theo up the steps to the third floor.  
"Apartment does not have furniture?"

"Not completely." Theo dropped his boxes in front of apartment 3A and dug around in his pockets for the keys.   
"I think there's a couch, so that'll be something we don't have to carry up those steps, thank god."

Boris let out one of his sharp laughs as Theo shoved the door open.

The apartment was nicer than either of them expected. Laminate hardwood floors spanned the living room and kitchen area. There was a large, dark grey couch against one wall in the living room, the only furniture in the open space. The room was bright in the afternoon sun, large windows along the far wall, and the fire escape just off the kitchen. Three doors lined the small hallway off the living room: two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. 

"You have room you want?" Boris asked, tossing his duffel bag on the floor by the couch. 

"Either."

They each picked a room, moving their bags and boxes into their new spaces and meeting back in the living room. Boris had a full bottle of vodka in hand that he put in the freezer before flopping on the couch. 

"I've got to get some things tomorrow, a mattress for one. Do you need anything?" Theo asked, lounging against one arm of the couch across from Boris.  
"We could use my car, get some stuff together."

"Sure. I need some things too. You are sleeping on couch tonight? Is comfortable."

Theo shrugged. "I probably won't sleep much. You can take the couch."

Boris kicked Theo's shin lightly. "Need sleep, Potter. We drink tonight, you will sleep."

Theo laughed and stood from the couch. "We'll see I guess."

They ended up ordering Chinese delivery since their kitchen was empty, and Boris figured out that the couch was a pull-out when he lost his pack of cigarettes down the crack between the cushions. They pulled out the mattress and threw one of Theo's painting drop cloths over it since they didn't have sheets.   
They sat on the fire escape together, smoking cigarettes while they waited for their food to arrive. 

* * *

After they were both sufficiently full from Chinese food, Boris grabbed the bottle of vodka from the freezer and jumped onto the pull-out couch beside Theo. 

"Is time to drink, Potter." Boris unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "You are not scared of germs, no?"

"No." Theo leaned back against the back of the couch and set his takeaway container on the floor. 

"Good." Boris took a large sip from the bottle and passed it to Theo. 

Theo took a sip and cringed slightly as it burned his throat. 

"Ha! Is good, yes?"

"Strong." Theo passed the bottle back to him.

"Is vodka, Potter." Boris laughed.   
"Is also how we learn things."

"What kind of things?"

"About you and me. Is bond experience. Chat over drink like people do, yes?"

That was how Theo and Boris spent the next two hours passing the bottle of vodka back and forth, learning about the other's life and interests, laughing over stupid shit, until they were both laying on their backs, completely drunk and feeling already like best friends. 

"Ha! Potter, cannot believe you have not seen Fight Club. Is American classic."

"How the fuck would you know if it's a classic?" Theo snort laughed and handed the bottle back to Boris, who put the lid on and set it on the ground. 

"It is! Alex told me is classic! Why would he lie?" Boris' cheeks were a brilliant pink from the vodka and from laughing so hard. 

"Okay." Theo agreed. "We'll watch it."

"Soon. Is probably on Netflix or some shit."

"Sure." Theo chuckled and grabbed his phone as it lit up and buzzed against the floor.  
"Shit. One sec."  
Theo tried to compose himself to answer Kitsey's phone call.  
"Hey Kits."

Boris snorted at Theo's attempt to act sober and Theo kicked his leg, trying not to laugh. 

"Yeah. You're good? Roommate good?"

Boris rolled onto his side to face Theo. "Is girlfriend?"

Theo nodded to Boris and then replied to Kitsey. "No, it's my roommate."

Boris flopped back onto his back and tossed his fortune cookie up in the air, barely catching it, and then tossing it up again.   
Theo couldn't hold back a burst of laughter as the fortune cookie hit Boris in the face on his third toss.

"No, sorry. Just Boris-- yeah, a bit drunk."

"A bit." Boris laughed and opened his fortune cookie, biting into it and pulling the paper fortune out of his mouth.

"Shut up." Theo smacked Boris' arm and Boris shoved him back as he tried to read his fortune aloud.  
"No, not you. Sorry. Hey Kits, can I call you tomorrow? ---I know, I'm sorry. Okay. --Goodnight. Love you."

"Ooo. Potter is in love." Boris laughed and handed Theo his fortune cookie.

"Shut up." Theo laughed and opened his cookie, raising an eyebrow at the fortune. 

Boris grabbed it out of his hand. "'A lifetime friend will soon be made.' Ha! Potter, is probably me. Stuck with me forever then."

"Oh god." Theo groaned, laughing as Boris slapped his shoulder.  
So far, Boris seemed like he'd be a pretty good life long friend to have. 

They laughed and drank a bit more for another hour until Boris fell asleep flopped on his stomach, curly hair a mess over his forehead, lips parted slightly, bare feet hanging off the end of the couch, waistband of his pink boxers sticking out from his black cut off jeans, shirt tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

Theo looked at the tattoos that littered his bare skin, specifically admiring a large, detailed rendering of the Brooklyn Bridge that spread across his upper back above his shoulder blades. It was definitely his biggest tattoo, surrounded by a bunch of smaller ones: a rose and dagger, the phases of the moon down his spine, a moth that crept along his ribs, and a hot air balloon that Theo thought he recognized as the album art from Circa Survive's album _On Letting Go_.

Theo scrolled through his phone for another hour, putting Circa Survive on quietly on Spotify. He tossed his own shirt on the floor and turned the overhead light off around two a.m., setting his glasses on the arm of the couch.  
Boris was snoring quietly beside him, using his arm as a pillow. Theo laid on his back and closed his eyes, Circa Survive still playing quietly from his phone, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Boris woke to a warm light starting to fill the living room, surprised to see Theo still asleep beside him. Boris climbed off the couch carefully, he grabbed his shirt off the floor and padded down the hall to his room. He pulled a clean shirt and boxers from his bag and changed, forgoing a shower when he realized they didn't have shampoo or soap, pulled his shorts back on, tucking a few five dollar bills in his pocket, and went back to the living room.  
He crouched by the front door and pulled his Vans on, grabbed his phone and his copy of the apartment key off the floor, and stepped outside, locking the door behind him.

Boris walked down the block towards campus to a coffee shop he went to all the time last year.  
He gave a little wave to the barista as he stepped inside and walked up to the counter. 

"Boris! Hey. How was your summer?" The girl behind the counter was his old roommate's girlfriend, Tara.   
He'd needed to find a new roommate because Alex and Tara had decided to get a place together. 

"Good. Is always good. You and Alex? You have moved already?"

"Yeah, last weekend. You should come by soon."

"Sure." Boris grinned, dimples deep in his cheeks. "Would love to. Is okay if I bring new roommate?"

"Of course. Who is it?"

"Theo Decker? You know him?"

"I think so. Glasses?"

"да. Like Harry Potter."

Tara chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I took a few classes with him freshman year. Good roommate so far?"

Boris nodded. "Very good. Can hold vodka better than Alex."

Tara smirked and rolled her eyes. "He can barely hold his beer."

Boris let out one of his sharp laughs and dug in his pocket for the cash he'd stuffed in it. "Is true. Very light weight, Alex."

Tara nodded in agreement. "Coffee?"

"да. Ice latte and ice coffee just plain."

Tara made his drinks and slapped his hand away when he tried to pay for them.  
He stuck his tongue out at her and shoved two fives in the tip jar instead. 

"Tell Alex hello." Boris called as he neared the door. 

"I will. Good to see you, Boris!"

He grinned and nudged the door open with his shoulder. 

Theo had just woken up, still shirtless, arms stretched over his head mid yawn as Boris came back through the front door. 

"Potter! You are up. Good. Sleep okay?" Boris toed his shoes off and handed Theo the large, black iced coffee. 

"Surprisingly, yeah. Thanks for coffee, you didn't have to do that." 

"Is okay. I have friend who works there." Boris flopped down on the couch beside Theo and sipped his own coffee. He looked at Theo's bare back, a smattering of freckles covered his shoulders, his ribs barely visible under soft, lightly tanned skin when he stretched a certain way, not a tattoo in sight. 

"What time is it?" Theo put his glasses on and grabbed his phone that had died from playing music all night. 

"Is just after nine."

"Shit, really? That's the longest I've slept since like... middle school."

"Told you vodka would help with sleep." Boris shrugged.

* * *

Boris followed Theo around the apartment as he got ready, both verbally making a list of things that they needed that Boris typed into the notepad on his phone.   
They spent the day running around town getting things they needed for the apartment. They managed to fit two rolled up mattresses from IKEA into the back of Theo's hatchback.

"Do not know how this will roll flat, but okay." Boris had shrugged and helped Theo load the mattresses into the back. 

They had to drop them off at the apartment before going back out to make room in the car. They spent the afternoon bouncing between second hand stores, stopping for lunch and more coffee, until they found a few mismatched plates and cups, a small coffee table, a set of plastic drawers for Theo's paint supplies, and two bar stools to set at the breakfast bar in place of a dining table.  
After dropping that load of things at the apartment, they splurged and stopped into an art supply store. Theo bought himself a standing easel with some of the money that Hobie had given him, and Boris bought a small drafting table and a new set of pencils. 

It was early evening by the time they got back to the apartment again. Theo excused himself to call Kitsey, and Boris ordered in a pizza for the two of them to share.   
They sat on the fire escape eating greasy pizza and smoking cigarettes until the sun set.  
They'd both set up their mattresses before dinner, and Boris flopped onto his just after ten, passing out quickly after setting an alarm to get to his nine a.m. class on time.  
Theo figured he probably wouldn't be lucky enough to sleep well two nights in a row, and he stayed awake til nearly three a.m., setting up his room and unpacking everything he'd brought with him. He set an alarm and laid in the dark wide awake until almost four, very thankful he didn't have his first class till noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates.
> 
> Sorry.  
> But they're settled into their new apartment, and already good friends.  
> The song "Ribs" by Lorde is what I listened to while writing their evening drinking time.  
> "You're the only friend I need, sharing beds like little kids, and laughing 'til our ribs get tough..."
> 
> :) thanks for reading


	3. Having Company and Wanting Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are adjusting to school and living together

The first month of classes had gone by quickly. Boris and Theo had fallen into a comfortable schedule of going to their classes and going to work, moving in and out of the other's life with brief hellos. Junior year was the year that most students at RISD started putting together work for their senior portfolio, and Boris and Theo were no exception.   
Boris had gotten his first big assignment of the semester in his advanced structural drawing class, due before Thanksgiving: plan, design, and create a hand drawn and digital rendering of an architectural element that fit each student's home town. Boris had decided to design a bridge that was both modern, and incorporated traditional Russian design that Theo thought would probably fit perfectly in Moscow or St. Petersburg just by looking at Boris' rough sketches. Between this large assignment, homework for two business classes, and advanced calculus homework, Theo found Boris in his room or sprawled out on the living room floor with piles of paper, dozens of pencils, and open textbooks more often than not.   
Theo had also gotten his first big assignment for the semester. His was a two-part assignment, and both parts would be due before Christmas break at the end of term. He was required to paint two portraits, one of someone of the opposite gender, and one of himself, with the goal of the assignment being a focus on color theory of skin tone and facial structure of the masculine and feminine, and using live models was required. He figured it would be easy to ask Kitsey, but it turned out the hard part was convincing her to take the train to Rhode Island and spend a weekend in Theo in Boris' apartment. 

_"Why can't you just come here?" She'd asked over the phone when Theo told her about his project._

_"Because I can't bring all my painting supplies and paper or canvas into your dorm? There's not enough room."_

_"I don't know, Theo."_

_"Come on Kitsey, please? It's important. I can probably get it done in one weekend and then you don't have to take the train again."_

_"Fine."_

Theo sighed with heavy relief and told Boris that Kitsey would be visiting in a few weeks for a weekend in October.   
Boris, the laid back roommate that he was, was fine with it.

* * *

Theo also had his fair share of other work in his geometry, literary composition, and advanced art theory courses. He found himself joining Boris on the living room floor, homework spread around them both, and countless empty takeaway iced coffee cups. Once Theo started having smaller painting assignments and worked on the easel in his room, Boris would gather his books and papers and flop down on Theo's bed to do homework. They'd go back and forth between silent concentration and chatting while they worked.   
Aside from homework, Boris and Theo had started doing other things outside of school together too.   
Boris had invited Theo to Alex and Tara's, and the four of them had had dinner on their back porch and stayed out after the sun set, laughing and drinking. 

The weekend before Kitsey planned to come down, Boris and Theo spent all of Saturday afternoon on their stomachs on the floor in the living room doing homework and dipping their hands into a family sized bag of barbecue chips. Theo had spent the morning painting, his cut off shorts, over-sized tee, and his hands still covered in splatters of paint. Boris had finished a large drawing of the Brooklyn Bridge that Theo had found, half finished, tucked behind Boris' bedroom door last week. 

_"Boris, this is fucking incredible. Is it for a class?"_

_"No, is just for fun." Boris had shrugged from where he was sat at his drafting table doing calculus homework._

_"Are you going to finish it?"_

_"Probably."_

Theo had convinced Boris to finish it, and they'd thumb-tacked it to the wall behind the couch that morning. 

"Ugh." Boris rolled onto his back on the floor and popped another chip in his mouth. "Cannot do more calculus or I will die."

"Wouldn't want that." Theo laughed, flipping to the next page in his art theory textbook. 

"No. You would have to break news to people. Boris! So young! Before it is his time! All because of advance calculus. So sad. Am heartbroken."

Theo tossed a chip at Boris' face. "You're done for the day I take it."

"Yes. Am done. No death for Boris today."

"Thank god."

Boris shoved Theo's shoulder and flipped his textbook closed. 

"Hey! Reading here."

"Not anymore. Is dinner time, Potter. Up."

"Fine." Theo slid his textbook across the wood floor towards the couch. "I'm starving anyway."

"I will make something." Boris walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge and pantry. "You want tacos? Is easy, and I am lazy."

"Sure." Theo pushed himself off the floor and flopped down on the couch. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope. Am free man this weekend." Theo could hear Boris tearing open a package of hard taco shells, and one shattering on the kitchen floor. 

"Wanna drink tonight?" Theo rolled onto his stomach, leaning on the arm of the couch facing Boris. 

"Good man, Potter. Thought you would not ask." Boris smirked and opened the freezer, waving a full bottle of vodka towards Theo. 

Boris had pulled out every single plate and bowl they owned to fill with taco toppings, and they'd sat at the breakfast bar making overflowing tacos, and devouring them just as quick.   
With the dishwasher full and running (Theo's turn since Boris cooked), they opened the pullout couch and Boris grabbed the vodka from the freezer. They'd taken to passing out together on the pullout couch on nights when they drank together. The TV they'd found cheap at a garage sale sat on a small table across from the couch, and Theo put on Netflix and tossed the remote to Boris. 

"Ah." Boris leaned against the back of the couch and stretched his legs out. "So girlfriend is coming next weekend, yes?"

"Yep. She's coming up Friday night and leaving Sunday." 

"She like horror movies? Found one on Netflix we could watch."

"Which one?" Theo took the bottle of vodka from Boris' hand and took a sip as Boris scrolled through the movie options. 

"This one, look."

Theo looked at the TV and nearly spit out the vodka in his mouth. "Rocky Horror Picture Show is not a horror movie, Boris."

"It is! Has horror in the name, no?" Boris sat up defiantly and took the vodka back. 

"It's not, I promise."

"Why it is called horror then?" Boris challenged. 

"I don't know. But it's not scary."

"Hm." Boris took another sip of vodka. "Is good though? You have seen it?"

"Yeah. It's weird, but good. My friend Andy likes it a lot. It's kind of a Halloween-ish movie I guess."

"We can watch tonight then instead?"

Theo shrugged. "Sure." 

Boris hit play on the movie and Theo turned down the lights.   
They spent the next hour and forty minutes laughing over the film. Boris had nearly shouted with excitement when Theo knew the words to Time Warp. 

_"Teach me the words!"_

_"Later! Watch the movie."_

_"You know the dance too, Potter?"_

_"Shut up."_

At the end of the film, Theo flicked the lamp back on and Boris wandered into the kitchen. 

"You want ice cream, Potter?"

"Sure."

Boris came back to the couch with a pint of mint Oreo ice cream and two spoons. 

"Is what I want to be for Halloween." Boris scooped a bite into his mouth. 

Theo watched him lick the melting drips off the spoon before replying. "What? Ice cream?"

"No! идиот. Mr. Furter. From horror movie."

Theo burst out laughing and took another sip of vodka. "Dr. Frank-N-Furter?"

"Yes! Is hilarious! You will be Columbia."

"I'm not a girl, Boris." Theo snorted and took a bite of ice cream. 

"I know! I am not doctor, but is for Halloween."

Alex and Tara had invited Boris and Theo to a big Halloween party at Tara's friend's house. Neither of them were big on parties, but Boris wanted to dress up, so he agreed and managed to convince Theo to accept as well. 

"Maybe." Theo licked his spoon and set it on the side table. 

"I need those---колготки в сеточку-- the leg things with the little holes? Help me."

"Fishnet tights?"

"Yes! And sparkle outfit. Where do I get it?"

"Thrift store?"

"Hmm. You will go with me, yes? Get glitter hat for you. Ha!"

"I didn't say yes to being Columbia."

"You will, is okay."

Theo shoved Boris and stole the bottle of vodka from him as he was about to take a sip. 

"Hey! Подонок! Give it back."

Boris had been slowly teaching Theo some words in Russian over the last month; specifically curse words, but the occasional helpful term as well, like 'pass the vodka' or 'we're out of cereal'.

Theo took a sip of the vodka before Boris practically climbed on top of him to get it back. Theo stopped when Boris was practically in his lap and handed the bottle back.

"Terrible sharer, Potter." Boris faux scolded and climbed off his lap. 

Theo crossed his legs and grabbed the remote. "I'm putting on Friends."

"Yes! Is best show." Boris grinned, his dimples deep in his flushed cheeks. He tugged his shirt off and threw it on the floor before grabbed a blanket and leaning back against the couch. 

As the episode of Friends played through, Theo couldn't help glancing at Boris. His sharp, barked laugh at every horrible joke and the crooked-teeth smile and dimples that accompanied it. The words in Cyrillic scrawled across his collar bones, and the surprisingly feminine peony that rested along the curve of his left shoulder. 

"Photo would last longer." 

Boris' voice broke Theo out of his thoughts and he looked up to meet Boris' eyes. "Fuck you. I was just looking at your tattoos."

"Ah." Boris grinned. "Is my favorite art, tattoos. You do not have any, Potter?"

"Nope." Theo glanced down at his bare limbs, his cut offs covered in purple paint from earlier. 

"You want one though?" Boris pressed. 

"I don't know. Maybe. I think they're cool."

"What would you get?"

"Probably a tattoo of my favorite painting." Theo shrugged. 

"Which is what?"

Theo pulled his phone out and googled it, flipping his phone for Boris to see. 

"Goldfinch? Is nice painting. Why is your favorite?"

"I saw it at the MET when I was younger and it stood out." Theo tucked his phone in his pocket and held his hand out for the bottle of vodka.   
"It reminds me of me a bit I guess."

"You are not trapped bird, Potter." Boris said as he handed him the bottle.   
"You are free to do whatever it is you are wanting to do."

Theo shrugged again. 

"You should get tattoo then." Boris said firmly.   
"Get bird as reminder you are free."

"I don't know."

"Why? Why you do not know, Potter. You are artist, should have body also covered in beautiful art."

"I don't think Kitsey would like it very much. She kind of hates tattoos."

Boris scoffed. "Is shit reason. Girlfriend does not control your body."

"No, she doesn't. But--"

"No 'but', Potter. If you do not want tattoo is another thing. But do not let girlfriend make choice for you."

Theo thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Am always right, Potter." Boris smirked and took another swig of vodka. 

"Fuck off, you are not." Theo laughed. 

They spent another two hours drinking and laughing, trying to play a drunken game of Gin Rummy, and had to switch to go-fish because neither of them remembered how to play. When Boris finally passed out on the couch, Theo turned the TV off and plugged in his phone to play music quietly instead. He played around on his phone for a while, pulling up the photo of The Goldfinch painting again and again as The Velvet Underground played through the speakers.   
Theo looked over at Boris. The blanket barely covered his ass, his whole back on display, covered in beautiful black ink.   
He took another sip of vodka, his head reeling, and reached out tentatively. 

Theo let his fingers graze over the bridge tattooed across Boris' shoulders, the hot air balloon, the moon phases down his spine.  
He pulled his fingers back and looked at them, half expecting smudges of black ink to be embedded into his fingertips. He shook his head and flipped the lamp off, laying down on his back, staring at the ceiling.   
Theo finally fell asleep around three a.m. He dreamed of the golfinch. He dreamed of the little bird attached to its feeder by a gold chain, and after minutes of struggling to watch the bird fly, Boris appeared, snipping the chain with wire cutters and watching the bird fly away.

* * *

Theo woke before Boris the next morning. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch scrolling through his phone while he ate.   
Boris rolled over and squinted his eyes open as Theo downed the rest of his cereal. 

"у нас закончились хлопья?"

"There's enough for one bowl left." Theo nudged his toes into Boris' thigh.   
"Are you busy today?"

"Nah." Boris sat up and stretched his arms over his head. 

"Will you go with me to get a tattoo?"

Boris' grin lit the living room more than the morning sun. "Yes! ебать да! Is going to be great, Potter. We will go to place I like past campus."

"Okay." Theo laughed and pushed himself off the couch. 

"Where you will get tattoo?"

"On my thigh maybe?"

"Is good spot. Does not hurt much and is big canvas for bird. Color?"

"What do you think?"

"Think is up to you. Would look good both ways."

Theo shrugged and set his bowl in the sink.  
He took a quick shower and changed into a new shirt and different shorts that were not so paint stained. Boris was in the living room, couch folded back up, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch eating a bowl of cinnamon cereal when Theo came back out. 

"Do we have to make an appointment?" Theo asked, sitting on the couch.

"Have friend who works there. I texted, she is free at one if is okay for you?"

"That's fine."

"Cannot wait, Potter. Is going to be sick. I will get a small one too maybe."

Theo leaned against the arm of the couch. "What would you even get? Also we need coffee."

"God, yes. Coffee. Maybe will get coffee cup?" Boris joked.   
"Was thinking a compass though."

"Like for directions?"

"Nah, is architect tool. Is little spinny thing for making circles."

"Oh, cool." Theo had seen Boris using one of those tools religiously for the last few weeks as he'd been working on his Russian bridge assignment. It seemed fitting. 

* * *

Around 12:30, Boris and Theo left the apartment and piled into Theo's old car. Boris gave him directions to the tattoo studio across town.

"Alexi is great tattoo artist." He assured. "Very professional. Graduated from RISD four years ago."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Getting tattoo." Boris shrugged. "She did bridge on my shoulders."

"Shit, really?" Theo looked at him, impressed. "It's really good."

"Спасибо. She is very so cool though. Lots of tattoos and piercings. Maybe you get piercing too, Potter. Eh?"

"Hell no." Theo laughed. "Not a chance. A tattoo is enough."

"Ha! Is okay. Would maybe not suit you so much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Theo asked defiantly, even though he agreed. 

"Is just you are soft. Not like that!" Boris laughed. "You are like--нежный?? I don't know. Precious?"

Theo snorted. "I'm not fucking precious. I think you mean I'm just not a punk like you."

"Ha! Okay yes, that is it. Very not punk. Turn here."

Theo pulled the car into a parking spot in front of a building with a large cityscape mural on the side, the words "Echo Tattoo" printed on the front window.   
They walked inside and were immediately greeted by a woman with navy blue hair, a double septum ring, and an outrageous amount of tattoos.

"Borya! как дела? это было так давно." She leaned in to hug Boris. 

"хороший. Я привожу своего друга сделать татуировку." Boris turned to Theo.   
"Potter. Is Alexi. Alexi, Potter."

"Theo." Theo stuck his hand out to her and she shook it with a firm grip and a large grin. 

"Hi Theo." Her accent was like Boris', strong and Russian. 

"Good to meet you."

"And you. You are getting tattoo today?"

"Yeah." He nodded. 

"Is his first one." Boris chimed in excitedly. 

"Ooo. Блестящий. Brilliant. You are getting something too, Borya?"

"If you have time."

"Nothing else today. Did two already this morning. Maybe one touch up later if Ryan cannot do it."

Alexi guided them back into the shop and had them both fill out waivers. Boris urged Theo to flip through her portfolio even though he knew what he wanted. 

"For future tattoo maybe, yes?"

Theo had Boris go first so he could watch. Alexi had him lay on his back on the tattoo table as she got everything prepped. She hand drew a compass like Boris pulled up on his phone and transferred it from the paper to the delicate skin of his ribs, just below his right peck. 

"Ready, Borya?" Alexi sat on a stool beside him, gloves on, machine in hand. 

"да."

Theo sat in a chair on Boris' other side so they could talk while he watched. The sharp buzzing of the tattoo machine filled the room as she started in on Boris' tattoo.

He cringed slightly every time the needle went deep against his ribs, but otherwise laid perfectly calm, talking to Theo as Alexi worked. 

"Are there spots that hurt worse than others?" Theo asked as Boris scrunched his face up when Alexi started shading against his ribs.

"да. Definitely. You are getting thigh? Will not hurt so much. Ribs? Hurts a bit more."

"Why didn't you get it on your thigh then?" Theo wondered. 

"No room." Boris chuckled. 

"Oh. Didn't know."

"Have not seen me naked, Potter." Boris winked at him and Theo felt his face go scarlet. 

"Thank god."

"Oh, пошел на хуй. Would not be worst thing. Christ!" Boris cringed as Alexi worked on a darker spot at the top of his ribs below his nipple. 

Theo swallowed hard. He looked between Boris' face and where Alexi's fingers rested against the soft, slightly irritated, skin of his ribs.

"You're sure the thigh doesn't hurt as bad?"

Alexi laughed to herself as Boris replied. "No. Is not so bad at all. Honest."

"Mm. Okay."

When Boris was done with his tattoo and Alexi had covered it in vaseline and plastic wrap, she reset her station and got all new equipment to do Theo's tattoo.

He'd shown her a photo of The Goldfinch on his phone. He loved the template she'd made, it looked exactly like the photo. He'd been thinking about it all morning and decided on doing the tattoo in black instead of color.   
Once Alexi had her area set up again, she patted the tattoo table for Theo to lay down. 

"You can cuff shorts?"

Theo nodded and rolled his shorts up as much as he could, exposing his thigh.

"девственная кожа." Alexi chuckled. 

"What?"

"Virgin skin." Boris laughed. "First tattoo, is exciting Potter."

Alexi placed the template against Theo's skin where he wanted it, and once they were happy with placement and the design was transferred, she started the machine. 

"You are ready, Theo?"

He nodded. "Think so."

Alexi grinned when Boris put his hand on Theo's shoulder. "Will be fine, Potter. Can hold my hand if you need to."

"Fuck off." He laughed and then cringed slightly as the needle made contact with his skin.

Boris had been right, the needle against the skin of his thigh didn't hurt that bad. Theo kept sneaking glances of the progress every time Alexi pulled back for more ink. 

"You like so far, Theo?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Is smudge with ink, will look better when finished."

Boris leaned against the edge of the tattoo table on Theo's other side, chatting with him while Alexi worked.   
Nearly two hours later, Theo's thigh was considerably more sore from the shading needle, but it was finished.   
Alexi wiped off the tattoo and let Theo stand to look at it in a full length mirror before wrapping it. 

"Holy shit." Theo gasped when he looked in the mirror.   
He couldn't stop staring at his new tattoo, mouth slightly open in shock. 

"You like?" Alexi came up behind him. 

"It's fucking incredible. I love it." Theo grinned and turned so Boris could see it straight on. 

"Looks fucking sick, Potter. Is very you."

Theo couldn't keep the smile off his face as Alexi wrapped his tattoo and he and Boris paid.   
Boris laughed at him when they got in the car and Theo kept trying to peek under the plastic wrap. 

"Leave it alone, Potter. Can take off wrap when we get home. Pay attention to road."

"But I love it." Theo laughed and put both hands on the steering wheel to avoid touching the tattoo. 

"Good." Boris grinned. "I am glad. Can we stop for coffee?"

* * *

Theo picked Kitsey up at the train station in Providence on Friday afternoon. She gave Theo a big hug and handed him her bag.

"I missed you, Thee."

"Missed you too." Theo smiled as they walked to the car. 

"You'll have to visit me next time." Kitsey slid into the passenger seat of his old hatchback.   
"I do not want to take the train again, it's so boring and crowded. You'll drive me back on Sunday? Please?"

Theo sighed and threw her bag in the back. "Sure."

"Oh good." Kitsey put her own music on as soon as Theo turned the car on.   
"What are we doing tonight? We should go to dinner somewhere nice!"

"Uh, sure. I want to start the painting if that's alright? But we could go to dinner if you want, that's fine."

"Just us, right?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"Good."

Theo frowned slightly as he turned out on to the main road back into town towards his apartment. "I think Boris is home, you'll get to meet him."

"Oh." Is all Kitsey said, and turned her music up louder. 

When Theo pulled into the parking lot of their apartment, Boris was outside locking his bike up to the bike rack. 

"Potter!" He grinned. "Is good timing. Just got back from work. Scott gave me coupon for new pizza place his brother owns. You and girlfriend want pizza tonight?"

"Hey, Boris. Uh.." Theo looked back at where Kitsey was still sitting in the passenger seat texting on her phone.   
"I think Kitsey and I were going to go to dinner somewhere tonight. Like a date. But pizza tomorrow?"

"Yes! Totally. Is okay. Pizza will be there always." Boris turned to Kitsey as she climbed out of the car.  
"Hello! You are Theo's girlfriend? I am Boris."  
He stuck his tattooed hand out for her to shake. 

She gave him a half smile and eyed the black ink snaking up his arm. "Hi. Yeah, I'm Kitsey."

"Is so good to meet you. Come, let's go up."

Boris jogged up the steps to their apartment, and Theo grabbed Kitsey's bag. He walked slowly up the steps with her.

"Why did he call you Potter?" Kitsey scoffed. "Your name is Theo."

"It's a nickname." Theo shrugged.   
"Only Boris calls me that. 'Cause of my glasses." He chuckled. 

"I don't really like it."

Theo looked down and continued up the steps.

Boris went straight to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water and grabbed three packs of fruit snacks from the cupboard.   
Theo showed Kitsey down the hall to his room. He cringed internally when she eyed his room. He had been painting and doing homework nonstop since school started and hadn't done a very good job picking it up. But the bed was made with clean sheets so he figured it was good enough.

"You really live in such a mess, Theo." Kitsey set her bag down on the bed.

"It's school stuff. Sorry." He started to shove all the tubes of paint back into his storage bins and stack homework neatly on top of textbooks. 

"What does your roommate do? Is he this messy too?"

"Uh. I mean, he doesn't paint. So I guess not as much. But he's an art student too... architecture."

"Hmm." Kitsey sat on the end of the bed and crossed her arms, looking around at the numerous posters and paintings tacked to the walls. 

"Do you want to sit for a while? I can start the painting before we go to dinner. You just have to sit."

"Can I be on my phone?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah."

"And you'll shower and change before we go?" She eyed his paint covered shorts that he was wearing. 

"Yeah. Of course."

"Okay."

"Okay." Theo started to go through his storage drawers and pulled out the colors he thought he'd need for Kitsey's portrait.   
He got the easel and canvas set up and instructed Kitsey to just keep her face a certain direction.  
Kitsey shrugged and got comfortable, pulling out her phone.

Theo had about half of a solid under-painting done before Boris knocked on the open bedroom door. 

"Hey Potter. Kitsey. Is okay if I hang out?" he had his calculus homework and architectural design textbook tucked under his arm. 

"Sure." Theo nodded. "I'm just working on her portrait a bit."

"Ah!" Boris stood behind him and looked at what he'd done so far. "Is masterpiece already!"

Theo laughed and shook his head. "It's not. Go sit, I'm trying to work."

"Right, right. Sorry mister artist." Boris flopped down onto his stomach on Theo's bed next to Kitsey. 

She gave him a tight smile and looked back at her phone. 

Theo gave Boris an apologetic look. Boris just shrugged and opened his textbook.

They worked for another half hour before Kitsey said she was hungry. 

"Okay, yeah. I need a break anyway." Theo stood and stretched his legs.   
"I have to shower... then we can go."

"Okay." Kitsey looked back down at her phone. 

Boris stood from the bed and grabbed his things. He nudged Theo's shoulder and went back out to his own room. 

"You're alright in here?" Theo asked.   
"You can hang out in the living room if you want also."

"I'm fine." Kitsey sat higher on the bed by his pillows. 

"Okay. Cool." Theo grabbed a pair of clean paintless jeans and a button down. 

"Jeans?" Kitsey commented. "Where are we going?"

"Uh." Theo looked down at the jeans in his hand. "I was thinking this one restaurant down by the water. They've got a nice patio."

"Mm. Okay."

Theo frowned and grabbed a nicer pair of slacks from his drawer, shoving the jeans back in, and walked out to the shared bathroom. 

Theo peeked into Boris' room after tossing his clothes in the bathroom. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, drawing in a large black sketchbook with headphones in.  
Theo went back to the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped and turned the shower as hot as he could handle.   
He looked down at his tattoo, it was healing nicely and he still loved it. He figured Kitsey would probably see it tonight when they went to bed, but he wasn't too optimistic about her reaction after seeing her reaction to Boris' tattoos. He hoped if she knew he loved it, she'd at least get used to it.

Dinner with Kitsey was more enjoyable than Theo thought it would be. She was in a much better mood than she'd been back at the apartment. They'd even gone for a walk down along the water after they ate. The sun was starting to set, casting a golden glow over the city as they made their way back to the car. 

"It's still early. Do you mind if I work on the painting a bit more tonight? Then we could watch a movie or something?"

Kitsey shrugged. "Fine. Can we maybe keep the bedroom door closed?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure."

Boris was still in his room drawing when they got home from dinner, and Kitsey practically dragged Theo down the hall and shut his bedroom door behind them. 

Theo changed into an old tee shirt and paint covered jeans with his back to Kitsey, prolonging the inevitable at least a bit longer. He sat down at his easel and started painting again while Kitsey messed around on her phone. He painted until almost ten, nearly finishing the painting except a few details, when Boris texted him.

 **B:** hey u guys want 2 watch movie?

Theo looked up at Kitsey who was looking down at her phone.   
"Would you want to watch a movie?"

She barely looked up and shook her head no.

 **T:** Probably not tonight, sorry.

 **B:** is fine! have fun w/ gf ;)

Theo rolled his eyes and put his phone down.   
"I think I'm done for the night."

"Oh good. Finally. Can I see it so far?"

"Not yet." Theo turned the easel back to the wall.   
"When it's finished."

"Fine." Kitsey grabbed her bag and unzipped it, rummaging around for something.  
"We're not doing anything else tonight?"

"Nope, no plans."

"Good." Kitsey gave Theo a glance and pulled a lacy nightie from her bag.

Theo watched as she stood from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"You should change out of these, Theo." She tugged at his paint splattered jeans. "Really not sexy at all."

"Oh. Uh, okay." Theo tugged off his tee shirt first.

Kitsey pulled Theo down to the bed. They kissed for a while, climbing under the covers before Kitsey undressed and Theo tugged his jeans off.   
They kissed and touched under the blankets, Theo couldn't stop worrying about her reaction every time her hand unknowingly grazed his thigh. Kitsey moved to sit on Theo's thighs and pulled the comforter back and over her shoulders before leaning down to kiss him again.   
She stopped before reaching his lips. 

Theo stilled. 

"Theo?"

"Erm.. yeah?"

"What the hell is this?"

Theo cringed. "It's a tattoo."

"Why would you get a tattoo?" She frowned and climbed off his lap. 

"Because I like it. It's my favorite painting. It's cool."

Kitsey scoffed. "It's so unprofessional Theo. Tattoos are so tacky."

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm an artist, it's just art on my body." He tried to use Boris' reasoning. 

"Painting isn't even a lucrative career choice, Theo. You should at least look professional when you have to choose a different field. I mean I don't know how your roommate anticipates actually getting a job with all his tattoos."

Well that stung. Theo sat up and crossed his arms. "His name is Boris. And he has a job. And it's not a big deal, Kits. It's on my thigh. I can hide it easily."

"Not from me." she argued.   
"I just think it's tasteless, Theo. Really, you should have put more thought into doing something so permanent to your body."

Theo sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry you dislike it so much."

"It's whatever. I mean I can't tell you what to do with your body. Just don't get any more."

"Okay." he tried not to roll his eyes at the irony in her words.

"Good." she leaned in to kiss him again.

Theo kissed her back for a bit, but it seemed like the moment was over.  
Eventually, Kitsey rolled over and pulled Theo's arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Thee."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Night, Kits."

"Love you."

"Love you too." 

Theo laid in the darkness with his arm around Kitsey's waist until she fell asleep, then he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.   
He already had his fair share of self doubt about getting an art degree, in painting no less. Hobie had always supported him, always told him it was a good idea as long as it was what he really wanted to do. But to hear Kitsey essentially say she didn't believe he'd get anywhere with it...  
Theo laid in the dark, wide awake, for hours.

A little after two a.m., Theo climbed out of bed carefully and grabbed his cigarettes from his backpack. He walked through the dark apartment in his boxers out to the fire escape. It was breezy and a bit cold out, but Theo needed to smoke.   
He smoked the first cigarette and put the butt out against the metal railing. As he tapped the pack against his palm and went for a second cigarette, Boris crawled out the open window in boxers and an over-sized black hoodie, a pair of black crew socks scrunched down around his ankles, and sat beside Theo. He could see the outline all the thigh tattoos that Boris had mentioned he had in the dark.  
Theo handed him a cigarette and the lighter.

"You are not cold?" Boris asked, blowing out smoke.

"A bit. It's fine. Why are you awake so late?"

"Was drawing, lost track of time."

Theo nodded and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Why you are out here and not in bed with girlfriend?"

"Couldn't sleep." Theo mumbled around the cigarette.

"Is something else? You do not look happy."

Theo shrugged.

"You do not have to tell me. Just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm fine. Just-- she hates the tattoo. And she made a comment about painting... like as a career, that I can't stop thinking about."

Boris frowned. "What did she say?"

"That it's not a good career choice, essentially that she doesn't think I'll get anywhere with it."

Boris scoffed and took the pack to get another cigarette.   
"Is bullshit. Do not listen to that, Potter. Is not true. You are great artist. Could do anything you want, people would buy. Is shame that she is not believing in you."  
He paused and lit his second cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out softly.

"As for tattoo?"  
Boris put his hand on Theo's thigh, right below the goldfinch. His hand was surprisingly warm, Theo shivered at the contrast between his touch and the night air.  
"Bird here? Is badass. You are badass. Is beautiful and meaningful. And is not your problem if she does not agree."

Theo frowned when Boris pulled his hand back and tried to remember what he'd just said.   
"Yeah. Thanks, Boris."

"Am only being honest." Boris took another long drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out.   
"You are going back to bed soon?"

"Yeah." Theo put his cigarette out too.   
"I'll probably go in in a bit."

"You want company?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"Okay. Goodnight, Potter."

"Night."

Boris climbed inside and walked through the dark back to his room.

Theo sat outside until he was too cold, then climbed back in through the window, pulling it shut behind him.

* * *

Boris slept in the next morning, or at least stayed in his room, because he wasn't in the living room when Kitsey and Theo got up for breakfast.

"I've only got a few things to finish up with the painting, then we can go do something fun if you want." Theo said before taking a large bite of cereal. 

Kitsey finished her granola bar and tossed the wrapped in the trash.  
"Actually. I think I want to go back to campus today. Em invited me to brunch with her and some friends tomorrow morning. And I really don't want to pass up meeting new friends. What do you think?"

"Uh. Sure, okay. Still want me to drive you?"

"Yes! Of course. Oh thank you, Theo." She grinned and kissed his cheek.   
"Maybe we can stop and do something on the way."

"Okay." Theo agreed. 

Kitsey put her hands in Theo's back pockets and kissed him. "Sorry I'm not staying longer. You'll have to come visit me soon."

"Yeah. Definitely."

"And Thanksgiving break is soon enough. It'll be so so nice to be back in the city, won't it?"

"Yeah." Theo agreed. He did miss Hobie, but he was getting quite used to his life in Rhode Island, living with Boris.

"I'm going to pack." Kitsey kissed his cheek and started down the hall. 

Theo sat at the breakfast bar and finished his cereal. He started back down the hall as Boris was coming out of his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, mid yawn.

"Morning, Potter."

"Morning."

"You and girlfriend have plans today? We could go to beach?"

"Actually, uh I'm driving Kitsey back to school in a bit."

"What?" Boris looked at him, confused. "Why? Thought she was to stay til tomorrow?"

"She had a thing come up."

"Ah, okay. Well... am going to shower. Tell her I say bye if you leave."

"I will."

Theo found Kitsey completely packed and dressed for the day when he went into his room.

"Are you still cool with sitting while I finish the painting?" Theo asked, eyeing her bags.

"Oh, Theo. Come on. You know what I look like."

"Well yeah. But it's supposed to be a live model."

"And I sat for you all last night. Come on. Show me the painting and we can go. We'll stop and get lunch or something on the way."

Theo frowned but sighed and nodded. He turned the canvas around for Kitsey to look at.

"Aw." She tilted her head and looked at it closer. "It's nice. Looks just like me."

"Glad you think so." Theo tucked the easel back out of the way.

Boris was still in the shower when Theo and Kitsey left the apartment.

* * *

Theo got home late afternoon to find Boris laying upside down on the couch, his head on the floor and feet along the back of the couch, reading his calculus textbook upside down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Theo laughed and sat on the couch beside him. 

"Was hoping---" Boris flipped over off the couch onto the floor. "--if I read calculus upside down, maybe will make sense."

"And how'd that work out for you?" Theo quipped, scooting over so Boris could sit.

"Shit. Need food or something."

"Let's do pizza. It sounded good."

"Ha! Yes. Is great idea."

It was a very uneventful Saturday night as they ate their pizza and watched Friends reruns on Netflix.   
Boris, true to their weekly tradition, grabbed the bottle of vodka from the freezer while Theo opened the pull-out couch.  
When they got bored of Friends, Boris took the remote and scrolled through the movie options. 

"You have seen this, Potter!?"

"What?"

"Captain America."

"I think I saw the first one?"

"This is next one. Winter Soldier. Ha! Is basically us. You are American boy, blond? Basically super hero?"

Theo snorted and took a sip of vodka. "Sure."

"Am serious! And I am Winter Soldier. Russian super soldier. Train to kill Mr. America." Boris tackled Theo and stole the vodka from his hands.

"Hey!" Theo laughed and sat back up. "That's Captain to you."

"Fuck off." Boris laughed, taking a large gulp of vodka. 

They watched the movie with Russian subtitles per Boris' request, and Theo couldn't help but be impressed when Boris repeated everything Bucky said in flawless Russian, a near perfect imitation of the soldier's voice.

The later it got, the more they drank, the more they talked and laughed and shoved each other on the couch.   
Theo actually felt tired around one a.m.  
He and Boris laid in the dark living room on the couch facing each other and talking, both drunk and sleepy.  
Boris nodded off not long after, and Theo suddenly found himself wide awake again.

His phone was plugged in across the room, so Theo was left with his thoughts. He laid on his back and his mind flooded with Kitsey's words.  
_Irresponsible, unprofessional, not a lucrative career choice. Ugh._  
He couldn't help his mind drifting to the fire escape with Boris in the early hours of the morning.  
_Is not true. You are great artist. Badass. You want company?_

He rolled back onto his side and faced Boris. Boris had his lips parted slightly, warm steady breaths against his arm that he used as a pillow. Boris had a blanket pulled up to his lower back, his new compass tattoo, mostly healed, visible on the soft expanse of his ribs. 

Theo drunkenly traced his fingers over the bird on his own thigh, feeling the nearly intangible raise of the ink in his skin. His thoughts and vision were a blur as he reached out with the same fingers and traced the ink of the compass on Boris' skin.   
He didn't understand why Kitsey hated tattoos so much, they were beautiful. He pulled his hand back and rolled onto his stomach.  
He didn't fall asleep until 2:30, and when he was nearly out, he swore he felt a hand brush against his fingers softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly. This was a long chapter.  
> :) I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Russian Translations:
> 
> идиот- idiot  
> колготки в сеточку- fishnet tights  
> Подонок- fucker  
> у нас закончились хлопья?- are we out of cereal?  
> Спасибо- thank you  
> нежный- delicate  
> как дела? это было так давно- how are you? it has been so long  
> хороший. Я привожу своего друга сделать татуировку- good! I brought my friend to get a tattoo  
> Блестящий- brilliant  
> да.- yes  
> пошел на хуй- fuck you  
> девственная кожа- virgin skin


	4. The Soldier and the Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Boris go to a Halloween party.

Theo spent the entire week before Halloween trying to convince Boris that they should be Captain America and the Winter Soldier instead of Dr. Frank-N-Furter and Columbia. Mostly because he really, really, really did not want to be picking glitter off his skin and hair for the following month.  
The day before Halloween, Boris finally lamented and agreed that was a good idea.  
After classes on Friday, they went to a local thrift store and tried to find things for their costumes.

Theo decided to go for WWii era Captain America. He found army cargo pants and an XL boys Captain America uniform tee shirt that was snug on him, but Boris said was perfect. He found old boots, an army helmet that he painted blue with a big white "A" on the front, and he even managed to find a children's toy plastic shield.  
Boris decided to stick to his black skinny jeans, but he found black combat boots and a black vest with buckles, he also bought black eye liner and finger-less gloves.

Halloween was on a Saturday this year, and Boris and Theo spent the morning lounging around in pajamas watching horror movies.  
Boris had bought a large bag of Halloween candy to leave by the front door when they went to the party later. Theo was doubtful that anyone would walk to the third floor for candy, so they ate a good amount of the candy that morning.

Theo and Boris started to get ready two hours before the party. Boris had convinced Theo to paint his arm like the Winter Soldier's metal arm, so they sat on the floor in Theo's bedroom for an hour while he painted Boris' arm silver, painting black shading to replicate metal plates, and the signature red star on the shoulder.

"Is fucking sick, Potter! Thank you." Boris looked at his arm in the bathroom mirror, grinning excitedly.

Theo had to admit, it did look pretty good. "No problem."

They both changed into their costumes, and Boris locked himself in the bathroom to finish his look. Theo was sitting on the couch waiting on a reply text from Kitsey when Boris came into the living room in full costume.

"Eh, Potter? I look like Russian super soldier, yes?"

Theo looked up from his phone and did a double take. Boris had wet his hair a bit to calm the curls, his hair fell across his forehead and just over his eyes. His skinny jeans were ripped at the knee and tucked along black combat boots. The vest looked perfect and sat right against the painted part of Boris' arm.  
But the thing that surprised Theo the most was that Boris was wearing perfectly smudged black eyeliner, his eyes looked even darker than usual, intense, as he smirked at Theo, biting his lip slightly.

"Shit." Theo stood up. "Yeah. Uh, you look great. I mean, definitely like a Russian super soldier. Nailed it."

"Ha! Is all 'cause of your help. Metal arm makes it, no?"

Theo nodded instead of saying the eyeliner is the thing that threw him the most. "Yeah. Totally."

"Okay, Potter. Let us fucking go. Am ready to drink and speak in Russian to everyone all night."  
He grinned a toothy smile and winked at Theo before grabbing his wallet off the kitchen counter and pulling Theo along to the door.  
They were planning on walking to the party since it wasn't too far so they could drink, and it was already getting dark.  
"Come, Potter. Got to go."

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Neither Theo or Boris were big on parties, but there were only about twenty five people there, and once they caught up with Alex and Tara it was surprisingly nice. Tara introduced them to her friend who was throwing the party, a short girl with half black-half platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes named Julia.

"So glad you guys could make it!" She'd given them both a hug and disappeared into the crowd of college students.

Being a party of art students, a good amount of the costumes had been hand made and some were quite impressive. Tara and Alex had decided to be Gomez and Morticia Adams, both rocking the full gothic look.  
Boris, as promised, had been speaking Russian (in his impression of the Winter Soldier's voice) all night until people had to have him repeat things in English.

"Is not so fun, Potter. When no one understands me." Boris complained, resting his chin on Theo's shoulder.

"Imagine how Bucky felt." Theo shrugged.

"Hm. Yes, is true. Captain is really only man who understood him, but you only understand curse words and pass vodka! Ha!" Boris slung his arm over Theo's shoulder.

"Shut up. I'm learning more than that."

"да, you are. Is nice." Boris grinned and pulled Theo into to the crowd of people all dancing to some weird dubstep version of what Theo thought sounded like Thriller.

Theo and Boris, and most of the other party attendees, were thoroughly drunk by the late evening. Boris had convinced Theo to stay in the living room and dance and talk with him and Alex, and Tara had been off with Julia and a few of their other friends.  
Around eleven, a group of people sat out on the back porch, the clouds rolling in the later it got, passing a few joints around in a circle and talking about school projects and upcoming holiday plans with music and laughter barely audible in the background from the rest of the party inside.

"Shotgun?" Julia had turned to a blond boy sitting next to her in the circle.  
He grinned and took a hit of the joint he was holding and leaned in to kiss her, letting the smoke pass through her lips.  
When she blew the smoke out, giggling, he leaned in and kissed her again.

An amused laughter floated around the circle until someone shouted at him to keep passing the joint.  
A few other people shotgunned hits of the joints as they moved around the group.  
A girl with dark hair and green eyes who was sat next to Theo turned to him expectantly.

"I have a girlfriend, sorry."

She shrugged and turned to the boy on her left instead.  
Theo heard Boris' sharp laugh and watched him from across the circle, his head thrown back in a deep laugh, curls a mess and dimples visible. When the joint was in the hands of the boy next to Boris, the one Theo assumed had made him laugh so hard, he turned to Boris and said something Theo didn't catch.  
Boris had shrugged, a drunk, giddy smirk on his face and leaned in.

Theo watched wide-eyed as the boy pressed his lips against Boris' and let the smoke pass between their lips. His mouth felt dry and his stomach felt like a knot as they both pressed their lips together again, Theo swore he saw Boris dip his tongue into the boy's mouth.

"Theo?" Theo turned to Alex handing him a joint.  
"You good?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just drunk."

Alex laughed as Theo took the joint and turned back to Tara. When Theo looked back across the circle, Boris was laughing again, his eyeliner a bit smudged under his bottom lashes. Boris caught Theo's eye and grinned at him. Theo passed the joint without hitting it, his mind felt hazy enough.  
He didn't know Boris was into guys. And he didn't know why it caught him so off guard. He wasn't homophobic or anything, he'd been raised by two gay men, and he was perfectly comfortable with it. But something about watching Boris, his roommate, and honestly his best friend, kiss another guy had thrown him off.  
Boris hadn't brought anyone over since they'd moved in together, so Theo hadn't even thought about it.

Theo was shaken from his thoughts by Boris gripping his shoulder.  
"Potter!" He grinned down at Theo and held a hand out to help him stand.  
"You are okay? Want to go in?"

Theo stood up and nodded. Everyone was beginning to head back inside where the party was still going on.

"Come on, Potter." Boris tucked his arm around Theo's waist and pulled him inside.  
"Is still early for you. We party for a bit longer then we go home."

"Okay." Theo shook off the mental image of Boris kissing another guy and followed him inside.

The music was loud inside, and people were starting to laze on the couches and the floor instead of dancing. Theo and Boris joined Alex and Tara on an L-shaped couch in the living room and everything felt much more normal sitting with friends.  
Alex was telling Theo a funny story about him and Boris getting drunk on trashy American peach flavored vodka, and how even Boris couldn't handle it after half a bottle.  
  
Theo laughed and shoved Boris. "Can't imagine you not being able to hold your liquor."  
  
"Hey! Was shit peach bullshit." Boris laughed defiantly.  
"Worst thing I have ever tasted in my life."  
He grinned at Theo's flushed cheeks and stood from the couch.  
"Am going to get another drink. Theo? Want one?"

"Sure, thanks."  
He looked up at Boris and watched him walk away towards the kitchen.

Theo talked with Alex and Tara for a while longer and Boris still hadn't come back to the couch.

"I'm gonna see if Boris got lost or something." Theo stood from the couch.

Alex laughed. "Would you grab me a beer on your way back?"

"Sure." Theo turned and walked through the house towards the kitchen.

People were sitting on any chair available, and some on the floor, talking and laughing, and a few people even making out. Theo turned towards the back door and saw Boris leaning against the wall, no drinks in hand. Theo almost went up to him when he realized he was talking to someone. A short girl with straight, red hair in a tight black body suit, a utility belt wrapped around her thin waist.  
Theo watched them for a second until the girl leaned up and pressed her lips against Boris', wrapping her arms around his waist. When Boris' hand slid down to her hip, Theo turned back towards the hallway. He found a bathroom down the hall and locked himself inside.  
The weird feeling in his stomach was back, he felt weirdly nauseous. Theo splashed his face with water, he'd probably had too much too drink. Something in his chest was tight and felt wrong; he wasn't an idiot, it felt like jealousy. Just jealous that Boris had someone to kiss... Why hadn't he invited Kitsey down for the Halloween party. He knew she would have complained the whole time she was there, that's why.  
Still, Theo pulled his phone out and dialed Kitsey's number.

 _Hi, this is Kitsey. Leave a message._  
  
Theo frowned and hung up. He sat in the bathroom for a few more minutes until someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry." Theo mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom and past the guy waiting.

He walked back to the living room and he could see Boris and the red head girl sitting on the couch with Alex and Tara. He took a deep breath and walked back to the couch.

"Hey, sorry."

"Potter! There you are." Boris grinned, pulling Theo down onto the couch with them.  
"This is Black Widow."

The red headed girl laughed and smiled at Theo. "Kaley."

"Hey. I'm Theo." Theo looked at her outfit, she was clearly dressed as Black Widow from the Avengers.  
He could see a what looked like a black snake tattoo creeping out of the neck of her bodysuit, and she had multiple studs in her ears and one in her tongue that he noticed when she laughed.

"Potter." Boris grabbed his arm with a wide grin on his face.  
"She is part of Avenger too. Is super hero."

"I noticed."

"Hey Theo, did you grab a beer?" Alex asked when Boris turned back to Kaley.

"Oh. Shit no, sorry. I-- I'm not feeling well. I think I'm actually gonna head home soon."

"You are leaving so soon?" Boris turned back to him faux pouting.

"It's not really soon... we've been here a while."

"But have just met Kaley." Boris smirked.

"Right. Uh.." Theo didn't really care, he just wanted to walk home and let the cold air sober him up a bit.

"Is not problem to walk alone, Potter. Will be fine, promise."

"Okay. I mean yeah.. I'm gonna go. I think I drank too much, feel kinda shit."

Boris frowned. "Feel better, Potter. Go sleep. I will make breakfast for hangover tomorrow."

Boris' hangover breakfasts had quickly become one of Theo's favorite things. The night after they'd drink, Boris had started making pancakes with little chunks of bacon in them, something he'd seen on youtube.

He smiled, that sounded good. Then he could forget about the events of tonight and everything would be normal. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Ha! Great! Okay. I will be home later then."

"Okay." Theo stood from the couch. "Have fun."  
Everyone said goodnight to Theo, and he started to turn back towards the front door when Boris caught his arm.

"What?"

"I walk you to door."

"Uh." Theo huffed a laugh. "Not necessary, but okay."

Boris followed Theo to the door and stopped. "Actually wanted to ask you, now you are not--обязанный--?? Do not have to say yes? Feel bad?"

"Obligated?"

"да! Obligate. Yes."

"Okay." Theo leaned against the door. "What is it?"

"Is okay if Kaley comes over tonight? Want to check with you first."

Theo paused. "Oh, uh. Yeah, okay. That's okay."

Boris grinned and patted Theo's shoulder harder than he would if he was sober. "Great! Will be quiet when we come in, promise."

"Okay."

"See you in morning for pancakes, Potter. Feel better, да?"

"Yeah. See you." Theo barely waited for Boris to hear him as he turned and opened the front door, walking out into the cold air and jogging down the front steps.

Theo's walk home was lonely and sobering. It was colder than he anticipated, dark storm clouds were barely illuminated by the moon. He was shivering by the time he was two blocks from home, and rain began to fall as he reached the parking lot of their apartment complex. He sighed in defeat and walked through the rain up the stairs to their apartment. Theo dropped his shoes by the door and went straight to his room to strip out of his now damp clothes.  
He'd felt like shit before, but now he felt too sober. He walked through the flat in his boxers and took two shots of the vodka in the freezer, cringing as it burned his throat, and went back to his room.  
Theo contemplated painting for a while and decided against it. He tried reading instead. He turned the overhead light off and kept the small bedside lamp on as he flipped through the pages of a James Joyce novel for a while until he got bored.  
It was nearly two a.m., and Theo was wide awake and in a weird middle state of his body being drunk and his mind being sober.

He finally heard Boris and Kaley come in around three. They were fairly quiet for being as drunk as they were, but Theo could hear them both laughing quietly and stumbling down the hall to Boris' room. He laid in the dark trying to force himself to sleep. It was quiet for a few minutes before Theo heard them.  
He scrunched his eyes closed, trying to drown out what he knew was happening in the next room.  
He ignored it until he heard Boris moan. It was quiet, but it made Theo's stomach clench.

He put his head under his pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't hear it anymore, but Boris' soft moan bounced around the inside of his head like an echo.  
He groaned into the pillow and sat up, palming himself through his boxers and panicking at his confusion and the tightness in his throat as he searched his nightstand for his headphones. He plugged the ear buds into his phone and blasted The Sex Pistols as loud as he could handle and put his head back under the pillow.

Theo didn't sleep at all that night, and when his alarm clock read 5:57, Theo climbed out of bed and grabbed his cigarettes. He pulled on sweatpants and a pullover and walked to the living room. He tugged the window open and climbed out onto the fire escape. The metal was wet from the rain, and Theo cursed when he sat in a cold puddle. He groaned and ignored it, pulling a cigarette from the pack and lighting it. He felt nauseous and disgustingly hungover. He hadn't slept at all and he could feel his drunken state slipping further into a pounding hangover since four.  
The cigarettes didn't help with the nausea, but they helped the headache, and they were a good distraction from laying in bed overthinking.

The sky was a deep grey, full of heavy looking storm clouds with a faint glow about them from the sun that should have been rising by then.  
As Theo smoked, he thought about the night before.  
What the fuck had gotten into him. He and Boris had been roommates for months, he'd seen him walk around the apartment in boxers, he'd seen him drunk, hungover, asleep, frustrated, and downright giddy, they'd slept next to each other on the pull-out couch countless times, and none of that had ever affected him the way watching him kiss someone had. Or two someones.

Theo lit his third cigarette. There wasn't a good explanation for it other than that he was lonely. Kitsey's last visit hadn't been as pleasant or intimate as he'd hoped, and he was just jealous of Boris having someone to kiss... and sleep with.

Theo sighed and put out his last cigarette against the metal railing. He climbed back in through the window and grabbed dry clothes from his room before locking himself in the bathroom.  
Theo let the scorching hot water pound against his skin for nearly an hour before the water ran cold. He'd spent the last hour trying to clear his mind, which of course had let to over thinking. He swore he could still hear Boris' quiet moan in the back of his mind. It was like a background track on fucking repeat. Theo had put his forehead against the cold tile as he worked a hand over himself, and then put his face under the shower until he was coughing from water going up his nose as shame and confusion churned in his stomach.  
When Theo stepped out of the bathroom in shorts and a hoodie it was a little after seven.  
He looked up and saw Boris coming out of his room in just his boxers.

"Morning." Theo mumbled as he hurried down the hall to his room.

He hung his towel on the back of his closet door as Boris leaned against his bedroom door, a sleepy smile on his face.  
"Morning Potter. Hungover?"

"A bit."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Sure. Uh, is Kaley still here?"  
  
"Nah. Left while you were in shower. Do not know how she does it. Works early morning job."  
  
"Oh." Theo felt weirdly relieved.  
"Okay. Yeah, breakfast?"  
  
Boris grinned and nodded. "Yes. Then walk to coffee if is not raining? I think Tara is working at ten."  
  
"Sure."  
  
It did start raining on their walk to the coffee shop, but they laughed and shoved each other in puddles as they walked and sat inside to drink their coffee until the rain let up. Theo felt better. It didn't feel weird spending time with Boris alone. They joked around and talked just like they always had. He figured it probably was just jealousy of Boris having someone, he'd just call Kitsey later and it would be fine.

* * *

Over the next few days, Theo texted Kitsey more, even if he didn't always get a reply right away.  
He also started to notice things about Boris that he hadn't noticed before.  
The way his fingers looked around a pencil, how his brows furrowed and he bit his bottom lip when he was concentrating, and how soft his hair looked sticking out from under a hood when they walked outside in the chilly weather together.  
Theo was in his room, laying on his stomach on his bed doing literature homework when Boris appeared at his door.

"Potter?"  
  
Theo looked up from his work. "Hm? Yeah."  
  
"Am too lazy to make food tonight. You want Chinese?"  
  
"Sure." Theo sat up. "Movie?"  
  
"да." Boris grinned. "Is okay if Kotku comes over?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaley. Kotku." He shrugged. "Is nickname."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you guys were still talking."  
  
"Yes!" Boris smirked. "Have been all week. She is very cool. So is okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
  
"здорово! Is almost six, going to order food. You want spicy chicken thing you get?"  
  
"Yeah. That's fine. Just let me know how much I owe you." Theo turned back to his homework, suddenly not in the mood for Chinese food and a movie.  
  
But at 7:15 when their food arrived, and Kotku not long after, Theo trudged out to the living room in sweatpants and a tee shirt and flopped onto the couch. He sat against the far corner with his food, Boris in the middle, and Kotku on the other corner as Boris scrolled through Netflix.  
  
"Ha! This is good movie, yes Potter? Kotku has not seen." He stopped on a comedy that he and Theo had watched a few weeks ago.  
  
"It's good, yeah." Theo nodded.  
  
"Okay. Is this one then." Boris hit play and dug into his noodles.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Kotku had her legs over Boris' lap and his thumb was rubbing gently against her shoulder.  
Theo could barely focus on the movie, he could only see her leaning in and kissing Boris' cheek in his peripheral vision instead.  
  
"I've got homework to finish." Theo stood up abruptly.  
He tossed his takeaway container in the trash and went down the hall to his room, not waiting for either of them to respond.  
  
Boris and Kotku finished the movie while Theo tried to force himself to do math homework. He got through half of the problems before giving up. He was a few pages further into a book when Boris knocked on his door.  
  
"Hey." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "You are okay?"  
  
"Fine, yeah."  
  
"Okay. Is okay if Kotku spends the night?"  
  
"Yep." Theo didn't look up from his book, but he could feel Boris frowning at him.  
  
"Alright." Boris shut the door behind him as he went back to his room where Kotku was waiting.  
  
Theo tried to keep reading, but he ended up reading the same paragraph three times and shut his book with a sigh. It was nearly eleven when Theo heard them. He grabbed his headphones and shoved them in his ears, blasting music to avoid a repeat of last time. He made it through two full albums, The Kinks and The Smiths extended edition, before he finally fell asleep around two a.m.  
  
Kotku coming over became a weekly, sometimes twice weekly, occurrence.  
Every time, Theo would try and pretend to enjoy watching something with them, and then he'd go to his room and immediately put headphones in.  
He'd asked Boris if they were dating after the fourth time Kotku spent the night.  
  
He'd laughed and shook his head. "No. Just friends. Friends-- друзья, которые занимаются сексом? No dating. Just sex."  
  
"Friends with benefits?"  
  
"да. Exactly."  
  
That wasn't what Theo had expected, and he was pretty sure that might be worse than if they were dating. He didn't ask about her again.  
  
He was unusually excited for Thanksgiving break coming up in a few days. He'd pick Kitsey up and spend time with her over break and forget about Boris and Kotku for a while.  
He and Boris had talked about Thanksgiving plans the night before and Boris had decided to stay in Rhode Island and do friends-giving with Alex, Tara, and Kotku. He figured it would probably be better for him to focus on Kitsey during the car ride back to the city anyway.  
  
The day Theo left for the city, he spent the morning lounging around the living room in sweats with Boris. It was raining outside, and Boris' hair was curlier than usual from their walk in the rain to the coffee shop earlier. Boris laid on his stomach on the floor drawing in one of his sketchbooks.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Theo asked from the kitchen as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Am just fucking around. Can't draw faces well."  
  
"Who's face?"  
  
"Dunno." Boris shrugged. "What time are you leaving?"  
  
"Noon." Theo sat at the breakfast bar and turned in his chair to face Boris. "I'll be back Friday night."  
  
"Okay." Boris shoved his sketchbook aside and stood up. "Cannot draw anymore. Not working."  
  
"Cereal?" Boris grinned and grabbed a bowl, pouring himself a heaping helping.  
"Know what is better than cereal, Potter?"  
  
"A lot of things." Boris shoved his shoulder hard and Theo laughed as he almost fell out of his seat.  
"Okay what?"  
  
"Bagels. Bring back H&H?" Boris looked at him with wide, pleading eyes.  
  
"You are ridiculous."  
  
"Yes. Bagels? No H&H in Providence is like hell, Potter. Please?"  
  
Theo kicked his shin. "Fine."  
  
Boris dropped his spoon in his bowl and wrapped his arms around Theo in a tight embrace. "Best roommate, Potter."  
  
Theo's breath caught in his throat at Boris' embrace. Things had been a little weird since Theo had asked if Boris and Kotku were dating, he'd been distancing himself especially when Kotku came over.  
Boris pulled back and continued on with his cereal.  
Theo watched his throat as he swallowed and looked down at his empty bowl as he felt his cheeks warm.  
  
"I should get my stuff together... get ready to go." Theo stood up and dumped his bowl in the sink.  
  
"You are okay, Potter?" Boris looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah. Just don't wanna be late to pick up Kitsey." Theo turned and started towards his room.  
  
"Right.." Boris sighed and turned back to his cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*
> 
> There had to be one gay panic/jealousy chapter, it's a Boreo fic.
> 
> Russian translations:
> 
> oбязанный - obligated  
> здорово - great  
> друзья, которые занимаются сексом - friends who have sex


	5. A Lot of B's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes back to New York for Thanksgiving.

Theo drove in silence to Hartford with the windows cracked. The rain had let up and the air was cool and crisp, a damp smell lingering in the air. It felt good to be going back to the city for a bit.  
Theo texted Kitsey when he parked in front of her dorm letting her know he was outside. When he didn't get a reply, he got out of the car and walked through the residence hall to her room. 

Kitsey opened the door after he knocked. The living space of her dorm was spotless and she looked dressed up in a red sweater dress. He felt weirdly under dressed in cut off shorts and an over-sized hoodie.  
"Theo!"  
She leaned in and kissed his cheek, a smooth smile on her face. "I just got your text, I'm sorry. I was finishing packing."

"It's fine." Theo pulled her in for a hug.   
She leaned into his chest but didn't wrap her arms around his waist. 

"Hey Kitsey, did you want to pack your purple sweater?" A voice came from her room. 

Theo looked at her curiously. "Who else is here?"

"Oh just my friend. He's been helping me pack, I'm so indecisive you know that."

A tall, thin boy with dark brown shaggy hair came out of Kitsey's room with her purple sweater in hand. "Oh hey. You must be Theo."

"Yeah." Theo stuck his hand out. 

"I'm Tom. Kitsey's friend. Just been helping her pack."

"Right. Cool. Do you guys have classes together or something?"

"No." Kitsey interrupted. "We met on Halloween at Kate's party. But he's so smart, he might tutor me in math next semester."

Tom brushed his hair out of his face and grinned. "It's no biggie. Math has always been my best subject."

"And my worst, you know that Theo." Kitsey hit his arm gently and took the sweater from Tom.  
"I do want to bring this, thank you. I'll be just a second Theo."

"Okay." Theo looked around at her dorm room while he waited.

"I'm gonna head out. Gotta meet my sister in a bit. But it was good to meet you Theo." 

"Oh, yeah. You too." Theo nodded.

"See ya next week Kitsey." Tom called out to her.

"Yes! Of course. Thank you for all your help." Kitsey stuck her head out the door to wave goodbye.

Kitsey came out of her room with a large weekend bag over her shoulder a few minutes later. "Okay."   
She kissed Theo on the cheek and handed him her bag.   
"I'm ready. Sorry it took so long, Thee."

"It's fine." Theo smiled as they left her room, locking it behind them, and made their way back out to Theo's car. 

In the two hour drive from Hartford to the city, Theo and Kitsey spent the first half hour talking and catching up, and then Kitsey insisted on listening to her music because Theo "had the entire two hours from Providence to Hartford to listen to his music."

Theo just agreed and let her put on her loud, poppy music. He was glad to be going back to New York. Glad to be with Kitsey again. Glad to have a break from Boris and Kotku.  
Maybe just Kotku.

Theo dropped Kitsey off at the Barbour's apartment on Park Avenue around 4:30, pulling against the curb with his hazards on because there was no chance of finding a parking spot in rush hour. 

"You really can't come up, Theo? I know mommy would love to see you."

"I can't just leave my car with the hazards on, Kits. I'll see you on Thanksgiving." He gave her a quick kiss and she grabbed her bag and got out.

Kitsey gave him a quick wave before turning towards the building and going inside. 

It took Theo almost an hour in traffic to get to the Village from Park Avenue. His old spot in front of Hobart and Blackwell was miraculously available, and Theo parallel parked into the tight space.   
He grabbed his bag and jogged down the steps, pulling out his house key. 

"Hobie?" Theo called out as he stepped inside.

"In the kitchen." Hobie called back.

Theo grinned and made his way to the kitchen, dropping his bag on the floor in the living room. 

"Hey." Theo stepped into the kitchen where Hobie was making dinner. 

"Theo!" He grinned and pulled Theo in for a hug.   
"Glad you're home. How was the drive?"

"It was fine." Theo sat down at the kitchen table as a soft scratching sound got closer.   
"What is-- oh my god. You got a dog?"  
Theo laughed and looked down at the tiny, white dog that was now sitting at his feet scratching at his shoes. 

"I did." Hobie laughed and bent down to pet the dog.   
"His name is Popper."

"Why Popper?" Theo asked as he picked the dog up and set him on his lap.

"That's the name he came with from the rescue. Figured I'd leave it be if he's been called it his whole life."

Theo shrugged and pet the dog as it sniffed his shirt and hands.   
"He's cute."

"Makes it a bit less lonely around here when you and Pippa are out of the house." Hobie smiled at Theo as he pet the dog and turned back to the stove.

"She's coming back for Christmas right?"

"Yeah. Flying in the 20th and leaving before New Year's."

Theo and Hobie talked in the kitchen until dinner was ready. Theo put the dog down on the ground and helped Hobie plate their food. 

"So tell me, how's school been? Classes going okay? And work?"

"School's good. I've got a lot of finals to study for when I get back, but not bad. Work is fine. Only two to three days a week depending on how much John needs me there."

"Good. I'm glad things are going well. And the roommate? How's living with him?"

"Good." Theo smiled despite himself.   
"He's had this girl over a bit recently. But he's great. Really funny, great artist. He's got lots of tattoos."

"Well that's good." Hobie nodded.   
"You get along well?"

"Very. He's like, a really good friend not just a roommate ya know?"

"I do know." Hobie smiled and took another bite. 

"Oh! Speaking of tattoos." Theo rolled up the bottom of his shorts.

"The Goldfinch." Hobie grinned knowingly. "A beautiful work of art, looks just as good on your leg."

"Thanks." The affirmation felt nice compared to Kitsey's reaction.

They spend the rest of the evening in the living room with Popper, talking about Theo's semester, his big portrait projects, his friendship with Boris, and their plans for Thanksgiving.   
Hobie had been invited to the Barbour's after Theo had asked Kitsey a few times to mention it to her mom.   
He had; however, politely declined. 

_"Busy week in the shop, too much to do."_

Theo offered to help Hobie in the shop the next day before they both made their way to bed. 

Being back in his old room was both comforting and strange. It was familiar, but it felt weird not having Boris lounging on his bed eating chips or in the next room sketching.   
Theo stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers. He grabbed his phone from his bag and checked the messages.

 **K:** Goodnight Theo. See you Thursday <3 xo

He sent a quick reply and opened up a message from Boris.

 **B:** apartment is 2 quiet w/o u here

 **B:** could never live alone potter this is boring

 **B:** r u still driving?

 **B:** dnt 4get bagels :D

 **B:** miss you already potter god how do ppl live alone?

 **B:** am bored

 **B:** no reply. dont luv me anymore i c is fine

 **B:** but really. bagels. dont 4get

 **B:** :D

Theo laughed out loud at Boris' slew of texts. 

**T:** You are insane. I've been gone like eight hours.

 **B:** potter! there u r

 **T:** Yep. Made it to NY.

 **B:** how is big city? 

**T:** Loud. But it's nice to see Hobie again. He got a dog.

 **B:** A DOG?????????????????????

 **T:** Yep. A small, white dog.

 **B:** what is na,e???

 **B:** name????

 **T:** Popper

 **B:** POPPER little popchick snap crackle pop i luv him already

 **B:** send pic of dog!

 **T:** In the morning, he's sleeping in Hobie's room.

 **B:** do not 4get :D

 **T:** I won't.

 **B:** am bored potter what r u doing

 **T:** Getting ready for bed.

 **B:** ha! u do not sleep this early

 **T:** No, but I'll read a bit or something.

 **B:** am watching movie but is v boring drinking alone

 **T:** No Kotku?

 **B:** no :( is busy

 **T:** Sorry.

They texted back and forth until Boris stopped responding and Theo figured he probably fell asleep.   
It was just after eleven and Theo wasn't tired, so he grabbed the book he'd brought from his bag and turned off the overhead light. The lamp on the nightstand was just bright enough for him to read until his eyes finally got tired thirty pages before the end of the book around 1:30 a.m.

* * *

Wedneday went by in a blur. Theo woke early and he and Hobie sat in the kitchen longer than usual drinking their coffee as Popper bounced around between their feet.   
Theo didn't forget to send Boris a picture of Popper. 

**B:** POPCHICK 

**B:** LOOK AT HIM SO MAJESTIC

 **B:** softest ball of fluff in city

 **B:** give him kiss 4 me 

**B:** plz potter i luv him

 **T:** Okay, okay. I will.

Theo and Hobie spent the entire day in the workshop. Popper had a bed downstairs by the steps, out of the way of the actual work space.   
Theo had missed being down there. The workshop was his favorite place growing up, watching Hobie work and Welty popping downstairs with lunch for the both of them.   
Hobie had taught him from a young age how to identify the difference between genuine and reproduction pieces, how to sand things just unevenly enough to look authentic, and how to put together all sorts of furniture. He spent most of the afternoon thinking about how Boris would love it down in the workshop.   
  
They lost track of time, and the late afternoon became evening, the sun having already set by the time they made their way back upstairs.   
They ordered in takeaway from Theo's favorite restaurant in the Village and sat in the living room with Popper in between them on the couch. 

They talked about Hobie's new projects, how the shop was doing, and then back on the subject of school and Theo's life in Rhode Island. 

_"It's good. We have a lot in common so that's cool--"_  
_"Yeah, Boris and I were over at Alex and Tara's a few weeks ago--"_  
_"Boris took me to get the tattoo. His friend works at the shop, she was great. She's done a few of his tattoos--"_  
_"He makes these pancakes with bacon bits in them? I'll make them on Friday before I leave maybe--"_  
_"Thought Rocky Horror Picture Show was a horror movie and nearly convinced me to dress up as Columbia for Halloween. He wanted to be Dr. Frank-N-Furter--"_

Hobie sat and listened to Theo go on about his life in Rhode Island, mostly about living with Boris, with a smile on his face.   
"It's good to see you so happy, Theo. Sounds like things are going really well for you."

Theo nodded in agreement stood up from the couch to dump their trash and put on the kettle for tea.   
He and Hobie drank their tea and shared a smoke on the front porch while Popper did his business on the patch of grass out front before they both retired to their bedrooms.   
Theo read for a while and turned the light off at eleven to at least rest in the dark if he couldn't sleep. 

* * *

Theo woke up on Thanksgiving still feeling exhausted, and honestly not ready to face a day at the Barbour's house.   
He got a text from Kitsey around eight reminding him to be there by three. 

Theo left the house a little after two to take the subway up town to Park Avenue. Theo kept his headphones in, The Smiths playing through all the way to his last stop.   
Three blocks from the subway, and Theo arrived at the Barbour's.   
He passed the doorman and took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. 

"Theo, hey." Toddy grinned when he answered the door. "It's been a while."

"It has. Good to see you."

Theo followed Toddy into the large kitchen where Kitsey, Platt, and Mrs. Barbour were all standing around the island. Mrs. Barbour and Kitsey each had a glass of red wine in hand while Platt snacked on a bowl of chips and beer. 

"Theo, darling." Kitsey smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"I'm glad you're here."

"It's lovely to see you again, Theo." Mrs. Barbour smiled as she took a sip of wine. 

"Would you like a drink?" Kitsey asked, already reaching for a bottle of wine. 

"Sure, thanks."

The large dining table was already set, and Theo figured Esperanza had probably been cooking all morning.   
He sipped his wine and participated in conversation about Toddy and Platt's experience sharing an apartment at NYU.   
Kitsey chimed in about her classes and her roommate at Hartford, and Theo just listened as he sipped his third glass of wine. 

Dinner was served promptly at four. Theo sat next to Kitsey, across from Platt and Toddy, and Mrs. Barbour sat at the end of the table.   
They got through the first ten minutes of the meal in mostly silence as they ate, and then the conversation was directed towards Theo. 

"So Theo, how's school going?" Mrs. Barbour asked across the table. 

"It's good. Really good. I don't know if Kitsey told you, I did a portrait of her for an assignment."

"She did. I'm sure it was lovely. So you're still painting then?"

"Yeah, it's my degree, so yeah."

"Do you have any idea what you'll do with a painting degree?"

"I mean I'm not positi--"

"What can you even do with a painting degree anyway Theo?" Kitsey added.

"Well, I mean, I could always sell paintings. Or do commissioned murals, or illustrate books maybe. There's a lot of options."

"Hmm." Mrs. Barbour hummed around the rim of her wine glass.   
"Sounds like a difficult field to get your foot in the door though, doesn't it?"

"Well, RISD has graduate program assistance. Like a network of places that like to hire RISD students, so maybe not."

"Art school." Mrs. Barbour laughed softly.   
"I don't know, I always pictured you being a business man, Theo. You look so dashing in suits."

"He does, doesn't he." Kitsey agreed.

Theo frowned and didn't reply.

"What about your roommate? Kitsey tells me he's very... interesting."

Theo furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean, yeah. He's very interesting. He's great. He's an artist also, an architecture student, but he draws other things really well too. He's really talented."

"Kitsey said he's got a lot of tattoos. That can't be what professional architecture companies are looking for."

"I think it'll be fine." Theo argued.   
"He's already got a list of architecture companies in Rhode Island, Maine, and New York that will receive his resume and portfolio next year."

Mrs. Barbour raised an eyebrow but looked disinterested. "Kitsey mentioned you got a tattoo also. That's surprising."

"Why is it surprising?"

"Because you're such a good person, Theo." Kitsey interrupted.   
"You dress well... most of the time anyway, when you're not covered in paint. And tattoos are just so unprofessional."

"It's not a big deal Kitsey. And having tattoos doesn't make you a bad person."

"Did your roommate convince you to get the tattoo?" Toddy spoke up.   
"Kitsey said he has a bunch."

"No, he didn't. He supported it, but it's not like he forced it upon me or anything."

"Well I guess you just never know, Theo. Finding a roommate off the internet." Mrs. Barbour sighed.   
"Is he a good influence for you to be around?"

"He's fine, thank you." Theo was trying not to sound too annoyed.  
"Perfectly fine influence. And a great roommate."

"I just think it's too bad you didn't go into business or law, Theo. That could have been such a good opportunity for you. Hartford has a great business program."

"I'm honestly really happy at RISD."

"I've only got your best interest at heart, Theo. You know you're like another son to me." Mrs. Barbour frowned and sipped more wine.

"I think I'm doing what is best for me, but thank you."

"I mean, I said it before, Theo." Kitsey started.  
"Is painting really a lucrative career choice? You may have to choose something new anyway. Why not just do it now? Instead of wasting money on an art degree."

"It's not a waste of money, Kits. It's what I want to do."

"I suppose." Kitsey sighed. 

After dinner, the five of them moved to the living room for after dinner drinks. Theo sat by Kitsey but stayed quiet. He had zoned out of the conversation, scrolling through his phone and checking the time every five minutes.   
His phone buzzed in his hands as a new text came through.

Boris had sent him a group photo of himself, Alex, and Tara. Theo figured Kotku had probably taken the photo. 

**B:** we miss u! is not so much complete friendgiving w/o u potter

 **B:** saving u piece of pie tho! tara made, is soooooooo good

Theo grinned down at his phone and started to reply when he caught part of the conversation around him. 

"I just don't understand what Theo's thinking. Art school, painting? Really? And that roommate of his... I just don't think he's Theo's type of person to be around, you know?"

Theo clicked his phone screen off and turned to face Kitsey.   
"What?"

"Nothing, Theo." She brushed him off.   
"I was just saying I think you could have found a roommate who was more.... your type of person. A little more professional."

Theo sat up straighter and turned fully towards Kitsey.   
"His name is Boris first of all, and I know you know that. And he has been a great roommate. He's plenty professional. He's supportive and funny and we actually have a lot in common. So could you please stop talking down about him, and stop commenting on my choices for that matter."

Kitsey looked at him with wide eyes and Mrs. Barbour looked disappointed. 

"I'm only trying to think of your best interest Theo." 

"Well don't. Please." 

Toddy and Platt had stopped talking on the other side of the room, instead listening in on their conversation. 

"Look." Theo sighed.   
"I'm going to go home. Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Barbour."

"Are you still driving me back to school tomorrow?" Kitsey asked, grabbing his arm as he stood up.   
"You're not mad, right? I promise I'm really only trying to look out for you, Theo. That's all. I swear."

Theo sighed. "Yeah. Okay. I'll be here by eleven."

"Okay." Kitsey leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"Please don't be cross with me."

Kitsey followed him through the apartment to the front door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be cross, Theo. Please."

"I'm-- I'm not. I'll see you tomorrow."

Theo let her kiss his cheek again before he turned and walked out the front door towards the elevator down to the lobby.

Theo sat in the mostly empty subway car and pulled out his phone again.   
He smiled when he opened the message from Boris and looked at the photo. 

**T:** Miss you guys too. 

**T:** Almost wish I was there instead.

 **B:** u r not having fun?

 **T:** No, it's fine. Just miss you all. Can't wait for pie.

 **B:** c u tomorrow! :D

 **T:** See ya tomorrow

Theo tucked his phone in his pocket when he got off at his stop and walked the last few blocks home.

* * *

"Theo?" Hobie called when he heard the front door open. 

"Yeah."

"You're home early." Hobie came around the corner from the kitchen with Popper trailing behind him. 

"Yeah. It was just too much tonight."

"Ah. Want to sit and talk a bit? Moira dropped by earlier, brought a nice bottle of whiskey with her."

"Sure." Theo nodded and sat on the couch. 

Hobie returned to the living room a few minutes later with two glasses, an inch of honey-colored whiskey in each.  
He handed a glass to Theo and sat beside him on the couch. 

Theo filled him in on everything that happened at the Barbour's, and Hobie did his best to keep his mouth shut until Theo was finished. 

"I'm sorry, Theo. That's not a fun night."  
Hobie sipped his whiskey.   
"You know their opinions don't matter though. And for what it's worth, I'm very proud of you for saying something to them."

"Thanks, Hobie." Theo sighed. "I know their opinions don't really matter, but it's just shit to hear."

"I know." Hobie nodded.   
"You know I'm proud of you though. For doing what you want to do with your life. And Boris sounds like a great roommate from what you've said about him."

"He is." Theo smiled.   
"He's a great roommate. And he was so nice to Kitsey, I don't understand why she doesn't like him."

Hobie shrugged. "It's not important as long as you like him."

"Yeah." Theo finished his whiskey and stood up from the couch.   
"I'm gonna have a smoke, I'll be back in a minute."

"Would you take Popper out with you?"

"Sure."

Theo stood on the front porch smoking as he watched Popper scamper around the grassy area by the sidewalk.   
He pulled his phone out and snapped a photo of Popper to send to Boris.

 **B:** POP! cutest dog!

 **B:** u r the best! keep sending dogs pics

Theo chuckled and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He honestly did kind of wish he'd stayed in Rhode Island for Thanksgiving, but he'd be going back tomorrow.  
He called Popper and followed the little dog back inside. 

Hobie was still sitting in the living room, and there was a fresh inch of whiskey in Theo's glass. 

"Thanks." He sat down beside Hobie on the couch. 

Hobie smiled and nodded.   
"So tell me more about Boris. You said he's an architecture student?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah. He's really talented. I've seen most of the work he's done this semester, he could already be hired by a professional company easily."

"That is impressive. You know, Welty was always fond of architecture. Every trip we went on he'd point out the oldest or most intricately designed buildings. Never did a career with it, but he enjoyed it." Hobie smiled fondly and sipped his whiskey. 

Theo smiled and leaned into the back of the couch. He knew most of them, but he liked hearing Hobie's stories about Welty. "Hobie?"

"Yeah?"

Theo sipped the rest of his whiskey and thought for a moment. "How did you know you were gay?"

Hobie didn't question or react. He smiled and answered simply. "When I found a man who made me feel more myself than any woman I had been with did."

Theo nodded. "And you didn't think maybe you were... bi? Or something?"

"No, I considered it." Hobie admitted.   
"I thought maybe that man was special, but I could still marry a woman one day."

"And what happened?"

"You know what happened." Hobie chuckled.   
"I met Welty. And I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else."

"I think Boris might be bi." Theo commented.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded.   
"He seems comfortable with it."

"Well that's good. It's good to be comfortable and content with who you are."

Theo nodded and pulled his phone out when it buzzed in his pocket. It was another text from Boris.  
He'd sent a, clearly very drunk and way too close to the camera, selfie.

 **B:** am v drunk potter even if is shit whsky

 **B:** is nt pech shit tho ha! 

**B:** hav good nite potter miss u!

 **B:** DNT 4GET BGLS :D

Theo laughed and tucked his phone away.

"I should probably try and sleep... I've gotta drive Kitsey back to school on my way tomorrow."

"Alright, Theo. I'm glad you came back for the holiday, even if it wasn't so great at the Barbour's. It was good to see you. Too quiet around the house with you and Pip gone."

"Well we'll both be back for Christmas." Theo smirked.  
"It'll be nice and loud then."

"Can't wait." Hobie grinned and stood from the couch. 

"Actually.. Hobie?"

"Yes?"

"Boris doesn't really have family that he spends holidays with... would it be okay if he spent Christmas here? He could sleep on the couch or in my room or something since Pip will be here too."

Hobie smiled. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. The more rowdy kids in the house, the better."

"Ha." Theo rolled his eyes and laughed. "But thank you."

"Of course, Theo. Now go try and get some sleep."

* * *

Theo arrived at the Barbour's at exactly eleven. He put his hazards on and texted Kitsey that he was there instead of going up.  
Kitsey opened the car door a few minutes later and put her bag in the back. 

"Morning Theo. Are you feeling better than last night?"

"I'm fine, yeah."

"Okay. Good." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before settling into the passenger seat.

"We've got a stop to make before we leave the city." Theo commented as he pulled away from the curb.

"What? Where?"

"H&H. I told Boris I'd bring him bagels."

"There's not bagels in Rhode Island?"

"No H&H." Theo shrugged.

"Well why didn't you go on your way to pick me up? I don't want to stop."

"Your house is on the way. H&H is on the way out of the city. It made sense. It won't take long."

"It's a Friday, Theo. Yes, it will."

"We're still stopping, sorry."

Kitsey crossed her arms and didn't reply. 

Miraculously, Theo found a spot to park a block from H&H. He parked and let Kitsey stay in the car while he went in.   
The line was long, but it moved fast, and Theo got a dozen everything bagels and a container of cream cheese before making his way back to the car. 

The drive to Hartford was practically silent, and after Theo dropped Kitsey off, he blasted his music, rolled the windows down, and headed back to Providence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo... lots of dialogue in this chapter. 
> 
> H&H is a real bagel place in New York, and I went there five times in the six days I stayed in the city back in 2019. Best bagels I have ever had in my life, and I still think about them way too often.  
> So obviously Boris loves them too. :)
> 
> As for the chapter title: A Lot of B's.... all the B's are: bisexuality, Boris, Barbour's, bagels, and "best interest".


	6. UNO Cards and Tiffany's Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time! Boris stays with Theo for the holidays.

In the weeks leading up to finals, Theo and Boris bounced back and forth between going to work and class, and coming home and doing homework. They switched between doing homework together on the living room floor and studying alone in their rooms. Theo finished his self portrait and set it aside with Kitsey's to turn in at the end of the week.  
The time Theo and Boris spent together the last two weeks, not studying, Theo found himself looking at Boris more... noticing little things about him, and finding them weirdly attractive. It was overwhelming and confusing because he was dating Kitsey, and he was attracted to her. And Boris was his roommate, he shouldn't find him attractive.  
But when Boris had flopped down on Theo's bed one night, shirtless -- chest red and still damp from the shower, with his calculus book, Theo had stopped mid brush stroke and had to remind himself to keep painting.  
Theo had been at the coffee shop a few times that week, grabbing coffee for him and Boris, and he'd noticed physically attractive things about the new male barista too. He spent the five block walk home every day contemplating what that meant to him. He'd never particularly found anyone overly attractive because he was never concerned with looking. He'd known Kitsey for so long he grew to find her attractive. And he was mostly happy with Kitsey, and they'd been together for years. He didn't feel any need to end things with her. But once the thought had crossed his mind, Theo couldn't stop noticing other men around campus that he found attractive as well.   
He started to think that maybe... maybe he was bisexual?

* * *

Theo had invited Boris to spend Christmas with him at Hobie's, and Boris had been absolutely ecstatic.   
They were both ready to finish finals and head back to the city. 

Theo and Boris had one last movie night before finals week began. Boris had bought vodka, Theo paid for pizza, and they watched the last two Avengers movies as they drank and laughed on the pull-out couch. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck. Am not ready for finals, Potter." Boris groaned as he leaned against the arm of the couch, the credits of the last Marvel movie playing in the background.

"Yes you are. You're literally acing every class, shut up."

"But calculus. Potter, am not acing calculus."

"Didn't you say you have a 96%?"

"Yes. Is not acing."

"Oh my god fuck off." Theo laughed and laid back against the couch.   
"That's basically acing it. You're doing better in advanced calculus than I'm doing in Geometry 2, so shut up."

Boris laughed and shrugged. "Still. Am not ready. I don't like tests."

"Me neither. But you've got what, four finals? Then Christmas break."

"Four and a presentation thing."

"That's not awful."

"Is not. But am so tired from studying. Brain will be dead by end of week, I know it."

Theo chuckled and grabbed the bottle of vodka. 

"Kotku have a lot of finals too?" Theo ventured to ask.  
"She hasn't been over in a while."

"Not so many. Three I think? But she is not over because we are just friends now."

Theo paused. "No more benefits?"

"Nah. She got boyfriend." He laughed.   
"Is not type to sleep with two people at once."

"Oh. Well... cool."

"Mhm. He is nice for her so is good thing."

Theo nodded, his stomach turning in a weird knot of relief. 

Boris pulled the blanket up over his legs and laid down on his back. "Okay, Potter. Know you are not to sleep. But first final is at nine tomorrow. So I must sleep."

"Okay." Theo laid down beside him and flicked the TV off.   
"I'll be quiet."

"Yes, good. Shh." Boris laughed and closed his eyes.

"Fuck off." Theo shoved him lightly and laughed with him. 

Boris fell asleep quickly, and Theo laid in the dark for another hour and a half before he also fell asleep. 

Theo and Boris barely saw each other during finals week. None of their exams times lined up, and whenever they were home, they both chose to study in their own rooms to be able to focus.   
Hartford started winter break a few days before RISD, so Theo wasn't able to drive Kitsey back to the city. 

_"It's okay, Theo. I'll just take the train. See you around Christmas?"  
_ She'd seemed in a good mood when they talked on the phone, and Theo was glad she was finally willing to take the train back to Manhattan. 

On the last day of RISD's finals week, Boris had his last exam in the morning, and Theo had his last presentation after noon.   
He'd presented the portraits he painted and done peer reviews and a group critique of everyone else's work. By the time class ended, Theo was exhausted.   
He hadn't slept more than three or four hours every night that week, partly from his insomnia and partly from losing track of time studying.  
Theo stopped and said hi to Tara and got coffee for himself and Boris on his way home.  
He couldn't wait to get home, lounge on the couch and probably get celebratory drunk with Boris, and pack to go on break.

* * *

The morning of the 22nd, Theo and Boris were packed and ready to go, sitting at the breakfast bar eating Boris' famous hangover pancakes after a long night of drinking and binge watching all ten Christmas episodes from Friends.

"Am so happy to spend Christmas with you and family, Potter." Boris grinned and stuffed a massive bite of bacon in his mouth. 

"I'm glad you're coming too." Theo sipped at his coffee.

It was snowing lightly outside, and more so in the city according to Hobie.   
Hobie had texted him earlier that morning with a photo of the snow falling outside of Hobart and Blackwell, and told him that he and Pippa were waiting for them to get there to decorate the Christmas tree. 

"You can sleep on the couch or in my room, whatever you prefer."   
Theo rinsed his plate and stuck it in the dishwasher before reaching over the counter and taking Boris' empty plate as well. 

"Is not big deal." Boris shrugged.   
"Can sleep anywhere."

"I noticed." Theo laughed.   
The last day of finals, he had come home with coffee, only to find Boris fast asleep sprawled out on the living room floor. 

Boris smirked. "Okay. You are ready? I want to go."

Their car ride back to New York felt like a mini road trip. They stopped at a convenience store and got snacks and sodas for the drive. Boris connected his phone to the AUX cord and put on a playlist he'd put together specifically for their trip called " _Christmas Car Ride_ ", and blasted the volume as they drove past the state line between Rhode Island and Connecticut.   
A solid mix of The Smiths, Velvet Underground, The 1975, Arctic Monkeys, Sonic Youth, and other bands that Theo loved played through the speakers.   
Both boys sang along loudly as they drove down the highway. Boris' strong accent was noticeable enough under the loud music, and Theo loved it. They laughed and smoked cigarettes and finished an entire family size bag of chips as they drove.

Nearly four hours later, Theo pulled his car into the tight parking spot in front of Hobart and Blackwell.   
Boris practically flung himself out of the car and jumped around in the snow. He shouted at Theo to hurry up.

"Am freezing and excited, Potter! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming." Theo laughed. "Down the steps, come on. We'll go in the side door."  
Theo pulled out his house key and they piled inside, kicking snow off their shoes and stumbling up the stairs laughing with their bags slung over their shoulders. 

"Hobie? Pips?" Theo called out as they reached the top of the steps.

"Theo!" Pippa came running around the corner into the kitchen, her socked feet slipping on the wood floor and her brilliant red hair in two long braids with green ribbon woven through them.

"Pippa! Hey." Theo grinned and pulled her into a hug. 

"I missed you!" She laughed.   
"You're freezing."  
She looked past Theo.   
"You must be Boris. I'm Pippa, Theo's cousin."

Boris' grin was electric. "Is so good to meet you. Am very happy to be here."

"We're happy you're here. Come on, Hobie's in the living room."

The boys followed Pippa into the living room and dropped their bags in the hall. Hobie was in the living room kneeling in front of a large storage bin full of Christmas decorations.   
He looked up at the commotion of them piling into the living room. 

"Theo." He stood and pulled Theo into a large hug.   
"And you must be Boris. I've heard a lot about you."  
Hobie offered a hug to Boris as well, who took it gladly. 

"Is so good to meet you Mr. Hobie. Have heard lots about you too."

Hobie laughed and put a hand on Theo's shoulder. "All good things, I hope."

"Yes, of course. Only good." Boris assured. 

"Good. Alright, well I know you've just gotten here, but Pippa and I were getting ready to decorate the tree if you boys want to help?"

Boris nodded excitedly, eyeing the box of Christmas decorations. "Yes. Is wonderful. Would love to help."

"Just gonna put bags in my room and put on dry socks, we'll be right back." Theo nudged Boris' arm, and Boris grabbed his bag and followed him down the hall. 

"Is such nice house, Potter. Cozy."

Theo nodded in agreement. "It was a good place to grow up."

Theo nudged the door to his room open. He and Boris dropped their bags at the end of his bed. The queen size bed was made up in thick flannel sheets, an olive green comforter covered the top along with half a dozen pillows.

"You can sleep in here if you want." Theo sat on the edge of the bed.   
"There's an attached bathroom so you don't have to walk past Pippa's room if you need to get up in the middle of the night or anything."

"Okay." Boris grinned and sat beside Theo.   
"Is nice room, Potter."  
He looked around happily at the paintings and photos that Theo had tacked to the walls. 

Boris suddenly turned to Theo with wide eyes. "Where is dog?? Popchick. Want to meet the little fluff."

Theo laughed and dragged Boris out of his room. They walked down the hall towards Hobie's bedroom where Theo assumed Popper was sleeping.   
He was. The little dog looked up when Theo called him.   
His ears perked up and he yipped as he jumped off Hobie's bed and ran right to Boris, yapping and jumping at his ankles. 

"Popchick! Little fluff! Hello! Is so good to meet you." Boris practically dropped to the floor to pet Popper, letting him jump up and lick his chin.  
"Potter! Look! He loves me already."

Theo couldn't keep the massive grin off his face as Boris laughed and fonded over Popper, snuggling him and speaking to him in fast, affectionate Russian.

"Come on." Theo laughed.  
"You can bring the dog."

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room decorating the tree and the rest of the room with everything in the box. Theo was thrilled; Boris got on right away with Pippa and Hobie, and by the end of the night, they were all laughing together as if they'd known each other for years instead of hours. 

"Is so great, Potter." Boris grinned as he lounged next to Theo on his bed later that night.  
"Have not had fun family thing like this is so many years."

"Pippa and Hobie seem to like you a lot." Theo smiled, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. 

"They are so nice! Lucky you are to have so good of family." 

* * *

The next two days before Christmas passed quickly.

Theo, Boris, and Pippa spent the day before Christmas Eve out in the city. They got coffee and hot chocolate from a little shop in the Village, had brunch in Brooklyn at Theo and Pippa's favorite diner, and went ice skating at Rockefeller Center in the afternoon. 

Pippa practically mandated ice skating when Boris said he'd never been.

"You've never been ice skating??" She asked incredulously.

"Never." Boris shrugged. 

"Okay, we're definitely going."

Boris had laced his skates up excitedly and followed them onto the ice without hesitation, and promptly fell on his ass. 

Theo and Pippa burst out laughing and pulled him up. The three of them held hands as they slowly helped Boris get his footing. By the end of the afternoon, Boris was skating better than Theo, and Pippa was thoroughly amused as she tried to teach Boris to skate backwards. 

After dinner, Hobie presented a monopoly board that he'd dug out of the storage area in the workshop. They hadn't played since Welty was alive, but the four of them sat on the living room floor crowded around the board for hours. Eventually it boiled down to Boris and Hobie teaming up against Theo and Pippa, and a mess of monopoly money scattered across the floor in excitement as Boris and Hobie put another three hotels on the board, one after the other. 

After a day of lounging around the house with Christmas carols playing, Theo, Pippa, Boris, and Hobie gathered in the living room on Christmas Eve to watch a movie.   
Theo and Boris had spent the afternoon making homemade apple cider with a recipe Hobie had saved, and Pippa grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the shop down the street to mix in.   
Hobie sat in his arm chair, and the other three sat huddled together on the couch as The Polar Express played. Pippa had fallen asleep with her head against Theo's shoulder, and he and Boris were sitting with their legs stretched out, feet on the coffee table, their thighs pressing together lightly.

Christmas morning, Theo and Boris shuffled out to the kitchen in their pajamas to find Hobie making a pot of coffee.

"Merry Christmas to you both. Pippa's up, she'll be out in a minute." Hobie grabbed four mugs from the cupboard.   
"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I would be happy to cook, Mr. Hobie." Boris offered.  
"Is least I could do for letting me have holiday with you here."

"He does make amazing bacon pancakes." Theo commented as he poured himself and Boris mugs of coffee.

Hobie laughed and shrugged. "Only if you want to."

Boris nodded and he and Theo got to work putting together everything for bacon pancakes.   
Pippa came into the kitchen a few minutes later in a bright red Christmas sweater.

"Merry Christmas!" Pippa kissed all three of them on the cheek and poured herself a cup of coffee. 

"Merry Christmas." Boris and Theo echoed. 

"Is Kitsey coming over later, Thee?" Pippa sat down at the kitchen table with Hobie.

"I think I'm going over to the Barbour's actually. Tomorrow after their big family get together."

"What did you get her?"

"I've been saving for a while, but I got her a bracelet she said she liked from Tiffany's when we were there over the summer."

"That's sweet." Pippa smiled.   
"What are you guys making?"

"Bacon pancakes."

"Is my specialty." Boris grinned. 

When they'd all finished their pancakes, and Theo and Pippa had gone back for seconds, they spent the rest of the morning in the living room opening gifts with Hobie's old radio playing staticky Christmas carols in the background.   
The afternoon brought a fresh three inches of snow, and Theo, Boris, and Pippa played a few dozen, very intense, games of UNO while sipping hard cider. Hobie tinkered around downstairs in the work shop, only popping upstairs in the early evening to order Chinese food for dinner. They had ordered Chinese food for Christmas dinner from Mrs. Lee's practically every year since Theo and Pippa were kids. 

Boris and Theo were practically in tears laughing so hard as they sat in Theo's room later that night. 

"This was such a good Christmas. I'm glad you came with me." Theo grinned and leaned back against the stack of pillows.  
He watched discretely as Boris stripped down into his boxers and tugged on a pair of sweatpants. 

"Was best holiday I have ever had, Potter." Boris jumped onto the bed and pulled the blankets up.   
"You are excited to see Kitsey tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded.   
"It'll be nice. Hopefully I'll get back before dinner. Last year I got caught in conversation with her mom about their trip to their lake house, I was there for hours. You sure you don't mind hanging out here tomorrow?"

"Not at all." Boris shrugged.   
"Is fun here. Plus, have to beat Pippa at UNO at least once before we leave."

Theo laughed. "Good luck. I haven't won a game against her since we were teenagers."

"How does she get all draw-4 card? Is rigged or something." Boris grinned.

"I've been wondering for years, but she even wins when I deal." Theo shrugged and pulled the covers up to his chest and turned off the lamp.

"Is really nice being here." Boris rolled to his side and smiled at Theo in the dark.  
"Happy Christmas, Potter."

"Happy Christmas, Boris."

Theo laid in the dark long after Boris had fallen asleep, watching the small, glowing numbers on his alarm clock change until nearly three a.m. 

* * *

Around noon, Theo grabbed his wallet and pulled on his boots and jacket by the front door.   
He called out a goodbye to Boris and Pippa who were already setting up an UNO game on the coffee table. Boris had Popper in his lap and lifted up his paws to wave to Theo. 

"Bye, Potter. Wave bye to Potter, небольшой пух."

Theo laughed and stepped outside, pulling the front door shut behind him  
He walked a few blocks to the subway with Kitsey's Christmas present tucked in his pocket. The subway car was nearly empty, and Theo plugged his headphones in for the half hour ride up to Park Avenue.

"Hey Theo." Platt greeted him when he opened the front door.   
"Merry Christmas. Kitsey's in her room."

"Cool, thanks. Merry Christmas."  
Theo kicked his boots off and walked through the apartment to Kitsey's room.

She was sitting on her bed scrolling through her phone when Theo knocked on the door frame. 

"Hey." He smiled.   
"Merry Christmas."

"Theo! Hi. Merry Christmas to you too."

Theo went and sat on the end of her bed.   
"How was the Barbour family get together?"

Kitsey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Lucky I spared you from it this year. It was loud and long as ever."

Theo was actually quite glad he hadn't gone yesterday. If Boris hadn't come home with him this year, he surely would have had to.  
"Well I'm happy to see you."

"Aw, me too." Kitsey stood from her bed.  
"I'm sure mommy wants to say hello, come on."

Theo followed her to the study where Mrs. Barbour was reading, sipping on a cup of steaming hot tea. 

"Mommy. Look who's here." Kitsey smiled as she held Theo's arm.

"Hi, Mrs. Barbour. Merry Christmas." 

She looked up from her book and gave Theo a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Theo. So good to see you."

"You too."

"We'll be in my room." Kitsey started pulling Theo back to the hall.   
"Let us know when dinner is ready later?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Mrs. Barbour returned to her book. 

Theo followed Kitsey back to her room, mentally reminding himself to text Hobie and say he wouldn't be back for dinner.  
They sat on her bed and Kitsey grabbed a wrapped gift off her desk. 

"I got you something." She smiled and handed the box to Theo. 

"Thanks. I got you something too." He grinned and pulled the little box with the bracelet from his pocket. He hoped she remembered liking it and that her taste hadn't changed too much since the summer. 

"Aw, you're sweet. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and started to unwrap the little box.   
"Oh, Theo."  
She held the silver bracelet in her hand.   
"It's lovely, thank you."

"It's the one you said you liked when we were in Tiffany's over the summer."

"Is it?" She sounded surprised.   
"Well it's lovely, thank you."

Theo's heart dropped a little. At least she still liked it. 

"Open yours." Kitsey urged.

Theo unwrapped the box and opened it. Under the wrapping paper was a black and blue argyle patterned sweater.  
"Oh, thanks Kits. It's nice."

"You wear so many sweaters in the winter, I figured you should have a nicer one." She smiled, but Theo sensed a dig at his current wardrobe under her words.

Theo folded the sweater back up and put it in the box.   
"It's great, Kitsey. Thank you."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and set the box with the bracelet on her desk.   
"How was your actual Christmas? Hopefully not dreadfully boring."

Theo laughed. "Actually it was great. Pippa's home for the holiday. And I told you Boris came with me this year. We played cards all day and had Chinese food. It was really nice."

"Oh." Kitsey sounded mildly surprised.   
"Right. I forgot your roommate came. What do Hobie and Pippa think of him?"

"They love him. It's been great. Boris and Pippa are practically best friends now, and I think Hobie's nearly ready to adopt him too." Theo joked, smiling at the image of Boris and Pippa trying to skate backwards, and throwing UNO cards around the living room. 

Kitsey raised an eyebrow. "That's nice. It's so lovely being back in the city, I miss it terribly while at school, don't you?"

Theo shrugged. "Not as much as I thought I would."

"The drive back was lovely though, it hadn't started snowing yet, so we had the windows down the whole time. You drove in the snow didn't you?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah. I thought you were taking the train back to the city?"

"Oh I was, but a friend offered to drive me instead. So much nicer than the train." She smiled and looked down at her phone briefly. 

"That was nice. Who was it?"

"Oh just Tom. You remember him. From Thanksgiving break when you picked me up?"

"Yeah. I remember. Well... that was nice of him."

"So nice." Kitsey agreed. 

They sat talking for a while before Platt and Toddy called Kitsey to the living room to say hello to their grandfather over the phone. Theo leaned back against her mound of soft, white pillows and waited for her to come back.   
His phone buzzed while he waited.   
Pippa had texted him a photo of Boris laying on his back on the floor, surrounded by UNO cards with Popper fast asleep on his chest.  
Theo laughed and looked at Boris' face, his eyes were squinted, mouth open mid-laugh. 

He tucked his phone in his pocket and looked around Kitsey's room. It was definitely a lot cleaner than he usually kept his. Her sweaters and dresses all hung up nicely in her open closet. Desk clean and organized. A photo of him and Kitsey dressed nicely standing on the end of the pier in Maine from last summer was framed on her dresser. He sat up to look at it closer and accidentally knocked Kitsey's phone on the floor.   
It buzzed in his hand as he picked it up. 

**Tom:** miss you baby <3 can't wait to see you again 

Theo hadn't meant to look at the text as he placed her phone on the dresser, but he'd seen it. His heart dropped into his stomach which suddenly felt like a hurricane. He couldn't help it, he looked at the text lingering on her lock screen again. 

**Tom:** miss you baby <3 can't wait to see you again

Theo put her phone face down on the dresser and sat back on the edge of the bed.   
His chest felt tight and his mouth felt dry. 

"Theo." Kitsey smiled, stepping back into the room.   
"Mommy said we're going out to dinner-- are you alright? You look pale."

Theo shook his head, his heart was beating too fast. 

"What's wrong, Thee?"

He flinched when she reached out for his shoulder. 

"Theo?"

"Are you-- are you seeing Tom?"

Kitsey paused and laughed awkwardly. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean-- are you sleeping with Tom?"

"Just because he drove me home doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him, Theo. Really."

"Kitsey."

Kitsey sat on the end of the bed beside him. "Why would you even ask that, Theo?"

"You got a text." He nodded towards her phone.

Kitsey grabbed her phone and looked at the message. Theo could feel her tense beside him. 

"Theo... it's not like that."

"What's it like then?"   
Theo still didn't feel like this was really happening.

"He's just a friend. A good friend."

"Kitsey, please don't lie to me." 

Kitsey sighed and put her phone back on the dresser face down. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'm-- I'm so sorry Theo. I didn't think it would get that far."

Theo was silent, staring down at his hands in his lap. His chest hurt, his stomach hurt... 

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping together?"

"I-- I don't know why that matters."

"Kitsey."

"Since early November..."

Theo couldn't breathe. "Is that why he was in your room when I picked you up?"

Kitsey didn't answer. 

Theo took her silence as a yes. 

"Theo-- I'm sorry, okay. It was a mistake. I-- we can talk about it, work it out."

Theo shook his head. Kitsey, and the rest of her family for that matter, had been constantly commenting on his wardrobe, his degree choice, his career choice, as if it wasn't good enough for them. For Kitsey. He wasn't good enough for her. Wasn't good enough for her to not cheat on. 

"Thee..." Kitsey put her hand on his forearm. The hem of her sweater sleeve bunched against his arm, a sparkle of something on her wrist.

Theo pushed her sleeve up further and Kitsey looked down, not quite ashamed, but embarrassed.   
It was a Tiffany bracelet; the more expensive crystal version of the one he'd picked out. 

"Don't call me that." Theo stood up, pushing her hand aside.   
"I'm gonna go."

"Theo. Come on, please don't go. We can work this out."

"I don't think we can."

"Theo-- We're going to dinner. I don't want to upset mommy with this."

"Honestly, Kitsey. I don't really care. Why don't you invite Tom to dinner instead?"   
Theo sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets.

Kitsey followed him out of her room and to the door. 

"Theo, come on. Please don't be like this."

"Look." Theo turned to face her after he pulled his boots on.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you. I'm gonna go."

"Theo-- can we talk about this? Maybe in a few days?"

"I really don't want to." Theo opened the front door and tucked his hands in his pockets.   
"Merry Christmas."

Theo walked down the hall to the elevator and got in, pressing the button for the lobby without looking back. 

The second he got down to the street, Theo pulled the pack of cigarettes from his coat and lit one. He smoked two cigarettes in the four block walk to the subway.  
There were only a few other people on the subway, but Theo barely noticed them. He stared out the window, at the hard plastic orange seats, at the neon sign that changed with each stop.   
Next stop Christopher Street Station.

Theo lit another cigarette when he got back up to the sidewalk. The snow had started falling again and the sky was a deep grey. Theo's eyes watered from hurt and the cold as he trudged through the snow back to West Tenth.   
His fingers were numb by the time he got home. Still, he sat on the front steps, snow soaking his jeans, and smoked another cigarette as the snow fell and clung to his hair and shoulders.   
He sat in the cold, physically and mentally numb until the front door opened behind him. 

"Potter?" Boris' voice sounded concerned.   
"You are covered in snow."

Boris walked down the steps in his Vans and pajama pants. He sat down beside Theo. 

"Hey. Potter. You are okay?" He reached out and brushed some of the snow out of Theo's hair. 

"Fine."

"You want to come inside? Is warmer."

"Okay." Theo stood up and followed Boris inside. He hadn't realized he was shivering until Pippa commented on it. 

"Thee, you're shaking. Should have worn a warmer jacket. Why are you home so early?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged his jacket off and hung it by the door.   
"I'm gonna go shower."

"Alright..." 

Boris and Pippa watched him walk down the hall and shut his bedroom door behind him. 

"What happened?" Pippa asked as Boris pulled his shoes off. 

"Do not know. Was just sitting on step in the snow." Boris bit his lip and sat on the couch. 

"Did I hear Theo come in?" Hobie asked as he came into the living room with mugs of tea for Boris and Pippa. 

"да. Is in shower."

"He said he was having dinner at the Barbour's." Hobie commented as he sat down.   
"Well, we can all watch a movie instead. That'll be nice."

Pippa and Boris nodded uncertainly and took their tea. 

* * *

When Theo came back to the living room, he was in pajama pants and a hoodie, his hair damp across his forehead.   
Spider-man was playing on the TV.

He sat on the couch beside Boris, tucking his knees to his chest. 

"You're home early, Theo. Thought you were having dinner with the Barbour's?" Hobie asked. 

Theo shrugged. "Didn't really feel like it."

"Are you alright?" Hobie frowned.

"Fine."

Hobie let it go, turning his concerned gaze back to the movie.  
When the credits started rolling, Hobie turned the table lamp on and stood from the arm chair.   
He grabbed the empty mugs from the coffee table. 

"Pips, would you help me with some dishes?"

"Sure." Pippa stood from the couch and gave Boris a look before following Hobie into the kitchen. 

Theo and Boris sat in silence for a minute before Boris spoke. 

"Potter?"

"Hm?"

"You are okay?"

"Not particularly."

"What happened?"

Theo looked up at Boris, his eyes red. "Kitsey cheated on me. Has been. For over a month."

Boris' eyes widened before he furrowed his brows angrily. "What?"

"She's been sleeping with someone else since the beginning of November."

Boris' sat silently and processed what Theo had said. A wave of anger and want to protect Theo ached in his chest.   
"Potter-- Theo.. Am so sorry."

"It's just shit." Theo mumbled, his chin resting on his arms, crossed over his knees.

Boris frowned. He reached out tentatively and put an arm around Theo's shoulder.   
"Am really sorry, Potter. Do not deserve that."

Theo shrugged.

"Am serious, Potter. You are very good person."

"Thanks."

The four of them sat around the dining table for a late dinner. No one commented on Theo's unusual quietness.   
When Boris saw Theo clench his nails into the palm of his hand, he subtly reached under the table and set his hand on Theo's thigh.   
Theo froze under his touch and un-clenched his hands. 

Theo and Boris went to his room after dinner. They sat on the bed and talked for a while before Boris pulled the covers down. 

"Come on Potter. Try to sleep early maybe? You could use sleep."

Theo shrugged. "I'm not going to be able to sleep, Boris."

"You do not know for hundred percent. Could just lay for a while?"

"I'm--" Theo sighed.   
"Thank you. For being there, Boris. Not you at all, but I kind of want to be alone."

Boris frowned. "I will sleep on couch?"

"No. No. Stay and sleep in the bed. At least you'll sleep. I'm probably gonna go down to the workshop for a while or something."

"Oh." Boris rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Okay. Am sorry, Potter."

"Don't be. Please. I just-- I'm sorry. I just want to be alone."

"Is okay. I will be here if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you." Theo gave Boris a sad smile and tugged one of the throw blankets off the bed and wrapped his around his shoulders. 

Boris laid down in the dark after Theo left, chest aching, over thinking, until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well--
> 
> Russian Translations:
> 
> небольшой пух - little fluff


	7. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Boris get back to their apartment and Theo can't sleep.

Theo and Boris drove back to Rhode Island on the 28th.  
  
Theo hadn't slept at all the first night after returning from the Barbour's. He'd spent the night down in the workshop thinking and then trying to sleep on the couch in the living room. He was still awake when the sun came up, so he just got up and made coffee for everyone.  
He told Hobie and Pippa what happened over breakfast. Pippa was livid, and Hobie had to convince her not to take the subway up town to yell at Kitsey.   
The next night, Theo had slept in bed again, but he'd still only slept about two hours.   
He was so exhausted the day they left that he let Boris drive them the four hours back to Providence.  
Boris kept the music low as Theo rested his head against the window. 

Theo spent nights alone in his room back at their apartment.  
He ended up painting or reading, completely unable to sleep.   
On the morning of New Year's Eve, Boris woke up around eleven and found Theo laying on the bathroom floor. 

"Potter? You are okay??"

"No." Theo shook his head. His eyes were blood shot, dark purple bags under them, a stark contrast against his pale skin.

Boris frowned, concerned. "When was last time you slept?"

"The last night at Hobie's... for a few hours."

"Potter..." Boris knelt down beside him.   
"You need to sleep."

"I know!" Theo groaned and rested his head against his arm on the edge of the tub.  
"I want to. I literally can't. I'm fucking exhausted, and I just haven't been able to sleep."

"Why are you in bathroom instead of bed?"

"Got sick." Theo sighed.   
"I haven't slept in three days. I'm just... not okay."

"Come on." Boris reached out to help him stand.   
"Are going to lay down."

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep, Boris. I feel like shit. I texted Alex, I'm not going tonight."

"Is okay. You should not. Just stay home and rest."

Theo let Boris guide him to his room and into bed. 

"Just lay, okay? Will figure something out."

Theo sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes and pulled a pillow over his head. 

Boris went out to the living room and opened the pull-out couch. He texted Alex sorry that he wouldn't make it to the New Year's Eve party either, and pulled a bunch of blankets from his bed out to the living room.   
He set up the couch for them to lay on and turned on Netflix before going back to Theo's room. 

"Potter?" He knocked on the door softly, hoping maybe Theo had fallen asleep.

"Yeah. I'm awake." Theo mumbled and sat up.   
"What?"

"Come to living room?" Boris asked. 

Theo shrugged and pushed himself out of bed. He followed Boris to the living room and nearly started crying, overwhelmed from exhaustion, when he saw the couch all set up for them. 

"Boris.."

"Come, Potter. Lay down."

Theo listened and laid down on the couch. Boris tossed him a blanket and stepped into the kitchen. 

"Put show on or something to distract. Am making breakfast." Boris started pulling things out of the fridge. 

Theo put on Friends reruns and laid back against the couch, sneaking glances at Boris in the kitchen as he made them breakfast.   
Boris carried two plates of eggs and toast out to the living room and handed one to Theo.

"Okay, Potter. Here. Eat."

"Thanks." Theo took the plate. It was delicious, and the food calmed Theo's stomach enough to relax a bit more.   
"What time are you going over to Alex and Tara's later?"

"Am not going." Boris shrugged, letting out a loud laugh at a joke Chandler made in the show. 

"What? Why not?"

"Want to stay home. Movies, pizza maybe?"

"Boris... you don't have to stay home just because I'm not going. You should still go."

"Nope. Am not going, sorry Potter. You are stuck with me tonight." Boris grinned and nudged his shoulder. 

Theo sighed and set his empty plate aside. "Okay. ...Thank you."

"Of course. Would be not fun without you anyway."

Theo doubted that, but he was kind of glad Boris was staying home. 

They sat and watched Friends for a few hours until dinner time. Theo hadn't fallen asleep like Boris hoped, but he had relaxed substantially and felt a bit better than he had that morning.   
Boris called and ordered a pizza around seven, and they devoured it while watching the first Fast and Furious movie. 

"It's only ten." Theo commented as the credits started playing.  
"Still enough time for you to go to the party and have a fun New Year's Eve."

"Potter." Boris looked at him in faux offence.   
"You think I am not having fun?"

He grinned and shoved Theo lightly.   
"Is a great night. No need for big party."

"Okay. Well.. thank you."

"Of course." Boris grabbed the remote and put on the second Fast and Furious. 

Boris set the pizza box on the floor and they both got comfortable on the couch, blankets pulled up, feet almost touching under the covers.   
They mostly watched the movie in silence, occasionally laughing or joking about a scene.   
The movie was nearly over, almost midnight, when Boris looked over and saw Theo asleep beside him. 

He smiled softly and turned the volume down, hoping Theo would stay asleep.   
Boris finished the movie and turned off the TV. The clock on the stove read 11:58.

He counted down the seconds to midnight, awake with Theo finally sleeping beside him, in the cozy darkness of their shared apartment.   
_Three, two, one._

"Happy New Year, Potter." Boris whispered and rolled onto his side.   
He tucked his arm under his head and watched Theo's chest rise and fall until he fell asleep. 

  
Theo woke up to sunlight flooding the living room. They hadn't drank the night before, but he almost felt hungover from how tired he'd been. It took him a second to realize he wasn't alone on the couch.   
Boris was sound asleep still, shirtless and laying on his stomach, his arm draped snugly over Theo's chest. Theo could feel Boris' warm breath against his neck and his eyes widened.   
They'd shared a bed countless times, but they'd never ended up this close.   
Boris' leg was resting against Theo's thigh, he could feel the heat radiating off Boris' body.

Theo's heart rate sped up as Boris moved in his sleep, unconsciously holding him tighter, his leg practically on top of Theo's thigh.   
Theo swallowed hard and tried to relax.  
Boris' hold on him was so warm and comforting that it was easy to do once he pushed out the thought of how intimate this was.   
Theo closed his eyes and let himself get comfortable again. 

He must have been able to fall asleep again because the next time Theo opened his eyes, Boris was no longer clinging to him. He was sitting up, leaning against the back of the couch and scrolling through his phone, a good foot of space between their bodies. 

"Morning." Theo mumbled as he rolled on to his side to face Boris. 

"Potter." Boris looked up from his phone and smiled.   
"Morning. You slept."

"I did." Theo nodded. 

"Is good! You are feeling better?"

"A bit, yeah." Theo sat up and grabbed his phone to check the time... 9:45... and a new message from Kitsey. 

She had texted him a few times since he left New York, apologizing, and then chastising Theo for not responding to her messages.   
He'd responded to the very first one the day after he found out and told her he was done, uninterested in working it out.   
Then he'd stopped replying, as per Hobie, Pippa, and Boris' advice.   
The text was simple, a quick "happy new year", and nothing else. Theo deleted it and put his phone down. 

"Happy New Year." He said to Boris. 

Boris grinned. "да. Happy New Year, Potter. You slept before midnight even."

"Wow. Well.. it was needed. Thank you, for last night. It was nice and I think it really helped."

"Is no problem, Potter." Boris assured him and nudged his shoulder. 

Theo froze for second at the contact. He wondered if Boris had held him like that intentionally, or if it had been a subconscious deeply-asleep accident...something leftover from spending nights with Kotku that had Boris sitting up and moving away as soon as he woke.   
He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Classes didn't start for another week, and Theo and Boris spent almost every night that week sharing the pull-out couch and watching movies late into the evening. Theo was able to sleep for a few hours each night, and he finally started to feel less exhausted halfway through the week.   
  
Neither of them had acknowledged what happened on New Year's, and Theo was pretty convinced it had been an accident.   
He tried to push the feeling of Boris' arm around him from his mind as he fell asleep beside him every night, but he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when he woke up every morning with Boris still sound asleep on the other side of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but important chapter :)  
> more soon xx


	8. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final semester of the boy's junior year at RISD has begun

Theo and Boris had been back in class for almost a month. Neither of them had brought up the night they'd spent tangled together in sleep, and they'd returned to their normal schedule of going to class and work, and spending their time at home in each other's rooms or on the living room floor doing homework.   
They'd both gotten their semester-long project assignments mid January, and Boris was already working on his.   
He had a sketchbook and a mess of different sized pencils around him as he and Theo did school work on the living room floor the first Friday afternoon in February.   
Boris sketched out a rough draft for his assignment: a city blueprint of his own creation, and then he would pick one important building to do a sketch digital rendering, and later a 3D prototype of.   
Theo was working on math homework. He'd also gotten his semester-long assignment nearly two weeks ago, but he hadn't even contemplated starting it yet. Not that he didn't think about it every day... he did. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. 

_"Last semester's assignment was portraits, which were all wonderful and will be great additions to portfolios. This semester's assignment is along the same lines, being of human anatomy. You'll be doing research on Michelangelo's "David" and "Creation of Adam", DaVinci's "Vitruvian Man", and Francois-Leon Benouville's "Wrath of Achilles" in a study of the male figure. Along with a research paper on one of the aforementioned works, your assignment is to paint your own male figure. While Michelangelo worked on a larger scale, and DaVinci's Vitruvian Man is only the size of a standard sheet of paper... Benouville's work is a bit closer to the size reference you'll be aiming for: approximately two and a half by three and a half feet. And of course, as with your portraits, a live model is required."_

_A few curious glances were cast around the room._

_"Come on everyone. This is art school. I'm sure you'll all be able to find a friend or a classmate to model for you. However, if you're unable to, there will be a male model starting in mid March, once a week in studio B. Keep in mind that this is a big project, worth a significant part of your grade, and that may not be enough time to finish if you're unable to attend the studio sessions."_

Theo was not about to ask any random guy in his classes to strip down and let him paint them. Nor would he have the nerve to ask Alex or Boris. So Theo had resigned to the fact that he'd have to set aside time every week to go to the open studio sessions.   
Theo penned out an equation in his notebook and flipped through his textbook absentmindedly as Boris continued to draw. He peeked up at Boris who had his brows furrowed and his teeth dug into his bottom lip as he focused.   
Theo focused back on his own work for a while before Boris rolled over onto his back and tossed his pencil aside.

"Cannot draw anymore." He sighed and draped his arm over his eyes. 

"Dramatic." Theo laughed.   
"Done for the day?"

"да. Hand is tired. Brain is tired."

Theo chuckled and closed his math book.   
"Ugh. Tired brain, yes."

Boris grinned and tossed a pencil at Theo.  
"You get your term assignment? Have not mentioned it."

Theo sighed and laid on his back beside Boris.   
"Yeah. I don't know how to go about it though."

"Why? What is it?"

"Figure painting."

"Like bodies?"

"Yep. I'm supposed to get a live male model to sit for me to paint him naked. Like over multiple sessions, it's a big piece."

"So what is problem? Is art school. Get model."

Theo huffed a laugh. "That's what Laura said."

"Paint teacher?"

Theo nodded.

"Well she is right, Potter. Is art school, just ask some boy on campus, sure someone will say yes."

"Boris, I don't have the ability to just walk up to someone I don't know and ask them to pose naked for me."

Boris shrugged and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is no other option?"

"There is I guess. Live model once a week, but not til March. And I'd have to carry a massive canvas back and forth to campus. That's probably what I'll end up doing though."

Boris laughed. "Do not know how to help you, Potter. I want to drink tonight. You do not work tomorrow, no?"

"Nope." Theo sat up.   
"Drinking sounds good."

"Is my turn to choose movie." Boris grinned and stood up, walking to the kitchen to find something for dinner.

"Fine, just no more Fast and Furious. I can't take more than the first three." Theo stood up and stretched his back.

Boris shook his head and tossed a box of pasta to Theo. "You are no fun. Fine. No fun movie."

Theo and Boris ate dinner on the pull-out couch as Boris scrolled through Netflix to find something to watch. 

"Any day now." Theo smirked as he set his empty plate on the side table. 

"Fuck off. Too many options." Boris scooped a bite of pasta into his mouth as he scrolled through the comedy category.   
"Ha! This is the one!"  
Boris clicked play on Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World.

Theo put both of their plates in the sink and grabbed the vodka from the freezer. 

"Potter! You have seen this? Is hilarious!" Boris called to him from the couch.

He grabbed a box of mint Oreos from the cupboard and flopped back into the couch, passing the vodka to Boris and peeling open the Oreo packet.

"Nope."

"Is very funny. You will love. Main girl, Ramona? Is like Kotku kind of. With color hair and is just really cool."

"Oh. Cool." Theo took the vodka back and took a large gulp of it, cringing as it burned his throat.

Theo had to admit, the movie was hilarious. The more drunk they got, the harder they laughed. 

"Ha! Potter! Is my favorite one of the exes. Look, is Captain America." Boris laughed, his hand firm on Theo's shoulder as he steadied himself. 

By the end of the movie, Boris was more drunk than Theo had seen him in months. They were both shitfaced and laughing over stupid things, practically falling over each other as they turned the light off and got under the blankets. 

"Potter!" Boris slurred, rolling over to look at Theo. 

"What?"

"I will help you!"

"With what?"

"Painting!" Boris laughed, he tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. 

"What?" Theo was nearly snort laughing at Boris' enthusiasm, keeping his eyes on Boris' grin and not his flushed chest.

"Painting, Potter! For project. I will be model. Like French girl, yes?" 

"What are you talking about?" Theo rolled his eyes, his chest tightened.  
"You're drunk, Boris. You're not actually going to sit naked and let me paint you."

"Would too! And so if I am? Am not so drunk." Boris giggled.   
"Will be your model."

"Ha." Theo scoffed and shoved Boris' shoulder. He didn't need to imagine Boris sitting naked as he painted, he wouldn't think about it.  
"Offer when you're sober, see if you still mean it."

Boris stuck his tongue out.   
"Fine. Will see."

"Whatever, Boris. Go to bed."

Boris just laughed and rolled onto his stomach. He fell asleep quickly, and Theo laid in the dark trying his hardest not to picture Boris naked.

* * *

Theo had barely slept four hours by the time he felt the couch move under him as Boris got up.  
He could hear Boris rummaging around in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water, and opening a box of cereal.

"каша." Theo mumbled in half-assed Russian and rolled onto his side to face the kitchen. 

Boris was grinning at him over the counter.   
"You want?"  
He held up the box of cinnamon cereal.

"Yes. Food. Now."

"So needy you are, Potter." Boris laughed and poured another bowl of cereal.

Boris came back to the couch and handed Theo his bowl, sitting down beside him and digging into his own.

"Fuck." Theo groaned and started into his cereal.   
"How are you not hungover?"

"Am a bit. Just not so much as you."

"You drank more than me." Theo glared at him as he shoveled cinnamon squares into his mouth.

"Ha! Yes. But I am Russian. Can drink vodka like you drink beer."

Theo nudged his shin and ate the rest of his cereal in silence.

"Coffee?" Boris asked, grabbing Theo's empty bowl.

"God yes."

Boris grabbed the jar they kept coffee in from the cupboard.   
"Hm. Small problem. Out of coffee."

"We can walk over to Java after I shower. ...and maybe throw up."

Boris laughed and grabbed his shirt off the floor.   
"Okay. Go, go then. Need coffee if I want to do anything today."

"Mm."

Theo shoved himself off the couch, grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers from his room and locked himself in the bathroom.   
Fortunately and unfortunately, he didn't need to throw up. The shower helped a bit with his headache, and Theo tugged on jeans and a hoodie back in his room before meeting Boris back in the living room. 

"Better?" Boris asked, looking up from his phone. 

"A bit. Let's go." 

Boris followed Theo down the stairs and they walked the few blocks to the coffee shop.

Boris hadn't brought up his offer from the night before so Theo figured he didn't remember, or remembered and didn't actually mean it.   
Either way, Theo figured he'd probably be stuck going to open studio.   
He'd bought his canvas last week, but it had been sitting completely bare against the wall of his closet. 

* * *

Theo was sitting in front of his canvas early that afternoon, jeans and bare feet covered in paint, working on a smaller piece for fun when Boris knocked on the open bedroom door. 

"Yeah?"

"Hey." Boris came in and sat on the edge of Theo's bed. 

"Hey." Theo looked up from his painting.  
Boris was looking at him with his brows furrowed.   
"Everything okay?"

"да. Just wanted to say. I am sober, do not worry. I would still do the sitting for you to paint if you want."

Theo put his paintbrush down.   
"What?"

"You said you need man to sit for to paint for big project. And then told me to offer when sober. So, am sober. And offering."

"Wait, really?"

"'Course, Potter. Am just trying to help you out. I live here, so you can paint any time, do not have to wait for studio time."

"Oh." The image of Boris spread out naked in front of him while he painted invaded the front of his mind. Fuck.  
"Okay. Well. If you're sure. Thank you. That would be really helpful."

Boris nodded and grinned. "Yes, am sure. Is no problem."

"Uhm. You'll have to be naked.."

Boris laughed and rolled his eyes. "I know what figure study is, Potter. Is fine."

"Okay."

"We start tomorrow maybe?"

Theo's pulse quickened. "Uh. Yeah, sure. Just.. yeah. I can do the sketch tomorrow."

Boris smiled reassuringly. "Okay. Is a plan. Just let me know what to do tomorrow and it will be fine."

"Right." Theo nodded. 

"Okay." Boris stood up.   
"Well. Am going to Alex and Tara's for a bit later. You want to come?"

"Uh, no. That's okay. I should finish this." Theo looked back at his painting, all motivation to finish it completely gone.

"Okay. Well, will tell you before I go if you are done."

"Cool." Theo kept his gaze on the canvas in front of him.

Boris but his lip and looked at Theo for a minute. "Okay."  
He left Theo's room and went back to his own.

Boris checked with Theo again to see if he changed his mind before he went to Alex and Tara's, but Theo had barely gotten any further with the painting so he stayed home.   
He'd stared at the painting for an hour, but he'd only been able to think one thing. 

_What the hell was he thinking?_ What was he thinking having his roommate model nude for him?   
Didn't that cross some sort of platonic friend/roommate boundary?

"Ugh. Fuck." Theo dropped his paintbrush back in the water and stood up from his work space.   
He flopped down on his back on his bed and turned his head to look at the blank canvas in his closet. 

He pushed himself up and pulled the canvas out of the closet. He had to think about how he wanted Boris to pose. God, and where he wanted him to pose. His room? Or Boris' room? His room made more sense with his art set up, but Theo was pretty sure he'd have some sort of panic attack if he saw Boris laying naked on his bed.   
Boris naked on his bed..

"Fuck." Theo adjusted himself and grabbed a towel from his closet. 

Theo probably had an hour or two before Boris came back, and he grabbed his phone for music. He just needed to relax.  
Theo locked himself in the bathroom and started the shower. He set his phone on the sink with Spotify playing and stepped under the water.

He stood under the stream of hot water and let it run over his shoulders and soak his hair, trying to clear his head.   
  
Honestly, Theo was starting to think that painting Boris might be a bad idea. That maybe he should just stick to painting the studio model.   
Since Halloween, Theo had been seeing Boris differently. Not differently enough to affect their friendship, but he noticed more than he felt like he should. The way Boris' back muscles moved when he stretched his arms overhead, his slightly crooked but incredibly genuine smile, his thick black eyelashes that touched his cheek when he squinted his eyes shut too hard, the fullness of his lips, the lines of his legs when they laid beside each other passing a bottle of vodka between them. Things that made him uncomfortable because Boris was his roommate and his best friend.  
  
Theo had been questioning his sexuality recently -- before Kitsey, he'd never really found anyone attractive. He'd never intentionally looked. He'd been noticing things he found attractive about men for a while... but while he found them physically attractive, he didn't feel attracted to them.   
  
Boris was different. There was something about him that Theo couldn't help but feel attracted to...drawn to. Something about Boris that made his body react a certain way he'd never experienced before. It was his laugh and his voice, the way he'd let his fingers linger on the edge of a page before turning it or how he'd get overly excited about a movie he'd already seen, the dimples at the bottom of his spine that were visible when he reached for the cereal on the top shelf, the way they'd become so close, so in tune with each other, in the last six months.   
He still didn't feel anything overly sexual towards Boris, but sometimes the way he'd move or the way he'd say something had Theo's body reacting in a way that had him rethinking that.  
He had no idea how to put how he felt into words, it was weird and overwhelming... but it had him rethinking letting Boris model for him. 

* * *

Theo looked up from his book when Boris appeared at his bedroom doorway a few hours later. 

"Hey." Boris grinned, leaning against the door frame.   
"You want to go to dinner? Am in the mood to go somewhere."

"Sure." Theo set his book down.  
"What were you thinking?"

"Found Russian restaurant on other side of town on the internet." Boris looked at him hopefully.   
"We can go?"

"Yeah." Theo smiled, he loved the excitement on Boris' face when he replied.

"Okay! You are hungry? We can go now?"

"Sure." Theo laughed and pushed himself off the bed.   
He tugged a hoodie on and followed Boris to the living room. 

Theo had never had Russian food before, and Boris had done a good job finding an authentic place. Theo couldn't read anything on the menu, so Boris read it all to him. His voice sounded deeper but something about him was lighter as he spoke. Theo found himself watching Boris fondly as he ordered both of their dinners in flawless Russian. 

"You like?" Boris grinned as he took another bite of борщ.

Theo nodded. "It's great, yeah."

"Am so glad you came with me." Boris nudged his foot against Theo's shin under the table. 

"Me too." Theo nudged him back.

Boris and Theo walked around downtown for a while after dinner, stopping into shops to warm up and laughing as they playfully shoved each other on the sidewalk.  
Theo watched Boris as he walked a few steps ahead, turning to walk backwards for a moment to say something.  
  
Curls fell across Boris' forehead, and the sides of his hair that had been shaved when they met were longer; more thick, dark curls brushing the tips of his ears. He leaned his head back as he laughed, his dark eyes glassy, and crescent dimples carved into his cheeks.   
His long fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes and his cheeks and lips were extra pink from the cold, clouds of breath escaping his grinning mouth.   
And if Theo had had any hesitation about painting Boris, he had since forgotten it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian:
> 
> борщ - borscht (beet soup)  
> каша - cereal


	9. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of painting. 
> 
> *Warning for mention of past self harm, abuse, and scars

Sunday morning was quiet. Boris slept in, and Theo was up by seven, a book in hand as he smoked out on the fire escape.   
He put his cigarette out against the railing and flipped the page. It was a cold morning, the sun only starting to warm him through the damp air that permeated his body even through sweats.   
Theo read another chapter and smoked another cigarette before climbing back through the window into the living room. He shut the glass behind him and turned the heat up before pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
Boris didn't get out of bed until after ten, and Theo was actually quite grateful to have the morning to himself to read and, at least temporarily, not be anxious about painting Boris later.   
He picked up his room a bit and made the bed, sorting out a spot for Boris to eventually lay.   
Once the easel and paints were set up, and after he'd showered, Boris finally emerged from his room, sleepily rubbing his eyes and grinning at Theo.

"Morning, Potter." He yawn and stretched his arms over his head, his tee shirt riding up and revealing his pale stomach and the tiny bit of dark hair below his navel. 

"Morning." Theo brought his eyes back up to Boris' face. 

"You are still painting later?"

"Yeah, if you still want to." Theo nodded.   
"If you changed your mind, it's fine."

Boris laughed and shook his head. "Did not change my mind. Can we go get coffee first though? Need to wake up so I do not fall asleep while modeling."

Theo chuckled and followed Boris to the living room. "Sure."

They grabbed coffee near campus and said hello to Tara, both leaning against the counter and chatting with her during a lull between customers.   
Theo had blushed uncontrollably when she brought up his painting assignment. He was surprised that Boris had told people he'd be modeling nude for a painting... but he supposed he shouldn't be since Alex and Tara were some of his best friends. 

"It's not a big deal." Tara laughed and shrugged.  
"I posed for Hana last year when she did a figure drawing assignment."

Boris nodded and smiled at Theo. "See, Potter. Is not big deal. Is art school. Could ask anyone and they would say yes."

"Hey." Tara threw a packet of sugar at Boris over the counter then turned to Theo.   
"But he's right. Good thing Borya here is so willing to pose nude for you, eh?"

She laughed, and Theo swore he saw Boris give her a look. But he was laughing along with her too quick to tell. 

"Okay." Boris turned to Theo.   
"Should go, yes? Things to do."

"Have fun." Tara winked at Boris after Theo had turned towards the door. 

He flipped her off but couldn't help the grin that cracked his face. 

  
The air outside was thick and humid, the dark grey clouds overhead taunting at an afternoon storm.   
Theo and Boris made it back to the apartment just as the sky opened up, rain drops clinging to their hair and jackets as they jogged up the stairs to the third floor. 

"Ha! Is good thing we left when we did." Boris looked out the window at the rain dumping from the sky.

The ping of rain and hail against the metal fire escape could be heard through the closed window. 

"You are ready to paint soon?" Boris asked, dumping his empty coffee cup in the trash. 

"Uh, yeah. Let me make sure everything's set up."

"Okay." Boris smiled.   
"Will come in in five?"

Theo nodded. "Okay."

Theo hastily looked around his room, making sure everything looked alright and the bed was cleared.   
Boris knocked on the door frame a few minutes later and came in shirtless, only wearing black athletic shorts. 

"Hey. Ready?" Boris sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Yeah. Uh." Theo rubbed the back of his neck.   
"So I'm just doing the outline, you can stay in boxers if you want for today."

"Sure." Boris shrugged and stood from the bed.   
He tugged his shorts down and kicked them off to the side.   
"How am I sitting?"

Theo swallowed and kept his eyes on Boris' face. "Any way that's comfortable to sit for a good amount of time."  
He shrugged. "Just... facing me."

"Okay." Boris climbed on the bed and sat with his legs out in front of him, leaning back slightly on his hands.  
"Is okay?"

Theo looked at him, imagining how he'd draw the pose properly. "Maybe bend your left knee a bit?"

Boris adjusted himself and gave Theo a cheesy grin. "Good?"

Theo nodded, less nervous now that Boris was actually in front of him. "Good."

"Okay." Boris smiled and watched Theo as he started to paint. 

Theo worked on Boris' arms and chest first, his head and neck. He got a good outline going before working his way down--Boris' abdomen, his thighs, calves, and feet.   
He worked for about an hour. They talked a bit, but mostly Theo focused on the sound of the rain pelting against the window as he worked.   
He hadn't noticed quite how broad and smooth Boris' chest was, how dark the ink of his tattoos were against his pale complexion, until he was seated in front of him on display like that.  
Theo pulled the paintbrush along the soft curve of Boris' shoulder, down to a rounded bicep of strong but slightly wiry muscle. Soft lines of sienna paint outlining his jaw, a rough smudge of his full lips. Down-- a curve along his calf and the knob of his ankle bone. His hips, slightly narrow waist, the dip down between his thighs, all a blaze in burnt sienna and strong brush strokes. 

"Okay." Theo whispered to himself as he brushed the paint with his thumb across the center of his stomach. A dab lower at the bend of his knee. 

"Okay?" Boris questioned, opening his eyes. 

"Huh?" Theo looked up. 

"You said okay." Boris laughed.   
"Is looking good?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded.   
The outline around Boris' pelvis wasn't as defined as the rest of the painting, but otherwise, Theo was ready to start the full under painting.  
He'd been painting for about an hour, touching up lines and fixing angles until he was happy.   
"You mind being done for the day?"

"No." Boris shrugged and pushed himself to sit up more.   
"Sounds good."

Theo stood up and looked at the canvas, even without any detail, he'd be able to tell this was Boris.   
He smiled and tossed Boris his shorts. 

Boris tugged his shorts on and flopped back on the bed. "Can I see?"

"Uh." Theo paused. 

"Is okay if not."

"Maybe once it's a bit further along?"

"Okay." Boris grinned and rolled onto his stomach. 

* * *

Between work, classes, and other homework, neither of the boys had time for another paint session for a few weeks.   
Theo had spent the last two weeks looking at the canvas, the start of the painting, every time he was in his room.   
  
He couldn't help but notice the curves and angles of Boris' body as he sat on the kitchen counter, kicking his feet against the cabinets while Theo cooked. The soft arch of his neck as he leaned his head back in a hearty laugh, the subtle parting of his full, blush red lips. He could imagine every spot on Boris' porcelain skin where he'd smudge a hint of indigo or umber on the canvas. 

  
The first Saturday in March, Theo and Boris were back in Theo's room to start the next part of the painting.  
Boris sat on the edge of the bed in his shorts as he waited for Theo to finish setting up the canvas and paints.

"Okay." Theo turned towards Boris.  
"Uhm, you're still okay sitting fully nude today?"

"Yeah." Boris nodded and put his hands on his thighs.   
"Is one thing though..."

"Yeah?" Theo was caught off guard by the hesitation in Boris' voice.

"You remember when we met, I said my father was not good man?"

Theo swallowed. "Yeah."

"Is okay now. But when I lived with him, when I was seventeen. Was a very bad time before I moved out."  
Boris shrugged as if brushing it off.   
"Hated him, hated my life, hated... who I was."

Theo's chest tightened as Boris continued. 

"I wanted to warn you before you paint... in case you do not want to anymore. I have scars, Potter... on my upper thighs."

"Boris--"

"None new, I promise. Was years ago, but they are visible."

Theo subconsciously stepped closer to Boris. "Okay."

"You still want to paint?" Boris asked, looking up at Theo.

"Of course." Theo assured him.   
"As long as you're comfortable."

Boris shrugged. "Is part of me. Just thought you should know before."

Theo almost wanted to reach out, put his hand on Boris' shoulder, let him know there was nothing about him--physically or otherwise--that could change how he saw him.   
But he didn't. Instead, he smiled at Boris and nodded. 

"I still want to paint you as long as you want to."

Boris nodded, smiling, and stood from the bed. "Okay."

Theo moved back and sat down in front of his canvas again. He busied himself choosing colors and while Boris undressed.  
Boris tugged his shorts down his legs and kicked them aside, and Theo could hear him let out a breath before pulling his boxers down and climbing back onto the bed. 

"Am ready when you are." Boris said after a minute. 

Theo grabbed a paintbrush and looked up.   
  
Boris was sitting on the white blanket just as he had two weeks ago; legs in front of him, knee bent slightly, leaning back on his arms. Only this time he was completely bare.   
His chest was lightly flushed, as were his cheeks, and his tattoos contrasted brilliantly against hist skin.  
Theo let his eyes work their way down from Boris' face to his feet. He could see where the tattoos stopped on Boris' lower thighs.  
The entirety of Boris' upper thighs, always hidden by boxers or shorts, all the way up to the crease of his thighs when he sat, were covered in puckered red lines. Most were smaller, but there was one line across his right thigh that Theo's eye was drawn to; dark red gnarled skin, healed, but clearly significant.   
  
He looked up to see Boris staring up at the ceiling.  
Theo dipped his brush in paint and began.   
  
Every mark he made felt as though he was pulling it straight off Boris' body, depositing it onto the linen. The sharpness of his jaw became more prominent as he worked the paint. The curve of his hip, and now, the dip between his legs. The length of his muscular legs all dipped in burnt sienna shadow.   
Theo started deepening the shadows between his thighs, he looked up, keeping his glances sparing. He could feel Boris watching him.   
  
He painted the lines of his hips, the dip to his groin, and the general outline of his cock.   
He looked up again locked eyes with Boris. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he looked lower.   
Theo's lips parted slightly when he noticed Boris was half hard.   
His own cock twitched in his shorts and he was grateful to be half hidden behind the canvas.   
  
After an hour, Theo had a finished underpainting. The rich depth of earthy browns spilled across the canvas. It was Boris, every single bit of it.

Theo cleared his throat. "Uh. I think that's good for today?"

"Okay." Boris nodded and pulled his knees to his chest.   
"Can do more tomorrow?"

"Sure." Theo agreed.   
"I'll just--" Theo turned around to close up his paints and let Boris get dressed. 

When he turned back around, Boris had pulled his boxers and shorts back on and was stretching his arms over his head.  
"Good?" he smiled.

"Good." Theo nodded. 

"Movie and vodka?" Boris offered, but it came across more as a statement. 

"Yeah." Theo agreed.   
"I'm just gonna clean up a bit."

"Okay." Boris stepped closer to him.   
"Pizza?"

"Yeah."

Boris smiled and left Theo's room, looking back to watch him rinse out a brush.

When Theo went out to the living room, Boris was still shirtless, only he'd changed into pajama bottoms. He was laying on his back on the couch with his phone in his hands.   
Boris pushed himself up when he saw Theo.  
They opened the pull-out couch and grabbed blankets from their rooms to throw across it. 

Pizza arrived just before seven and they set the box on the mattress.   
Boris tossed the remote to Theo and got up to grab the vodka from the freezer.   
Theo hit play on How I Met Your Mother, and they passed the vodka back and forth as they watched reruns.   
  
By ten, they were both wasted.  
They'd turned off the TV a while ago, instead talking about school and life. They were both laying on their sides facing each other. 

"Remember day we met?" Boris asked suddenly. 

"Yeah." Theo nodded. 

"Told you I did not have parent help for school."

"I remember."

Boris frowned. "Told you I did not live with my father, that he was not good man..."

Theo nodded.

"Tell me _shut up Boris_ if you do not want to know."

"What?" Theo was so drunk he still wasn't sure where Boris was going with this. 

"My father, Potter. Not good man. My mother died when I was fifteen, and we moved to New York from Russia." Boris started, slightly slurring his words, his accent stronger than when he was sober.   
"Hit me, called me names. Was used to it to certain extent..."

Theo frowned, linking his fingers together to keep from reaching out and touching Boris. 

"He was not supposed to be home.. Had a boy over after school one day, and he came home early. Shouted so loud.. In Russian mostly. Was not a good night -- thought he was for real going to kill me."

"Boris--"

"Was okay. Got through it. But he did not stop hurting me. Started hurting myself to deal. Is fucked up idea, but helped to distract a little. Was late at school one day, filling out college papers, talking to councilor woman about grades. Got home and he was there. Not supposed to be. Should have been out. Shouted at me ты был с этим мальчиком! Awful names and hitting. Broke my nose."

Theo felt nauseous listening to Boris' story. Boris' eyes were glassy, and Theo couldn't tell if it was from being drunk or trying not to cry. 

"That was worst night. The-- the dark scar. Is from that night. Deeper than I meant to... actually called ambulance for myself, shaking so hard, was shock they said... was awful. Told them back door was unlocked. That I had fucked up."  
His voice got quiet. "My father did not even come out of his room. Whole time. Went to hospital alone."

Boris grabbed the bottle of vodka and downed a few gulps before passing it to Theo. 

"Moved out as soon as I turned eighteen. Only took backpack of clothes and school things. Only had month left till graduating, so did all school work and slept at recreation center, or at job sometimes if I could. Finish school, got scholarship to here. Moved in with friend on the couch. Things were better mainly."  
Boris shrugged as best as he could laying down.   
"Sorry--thank you... for painting and not making big deal of it, and listening."

"Of course. Boris-- I-- I'm sorry you went through that.." Theo reached out and put his hand on Boris' wrist.

"Is what it is."

Theo frowned. "I''m sorry."

"Do not be. None of it is your fault." Boris reached for the bottle of vodka again.   
"I know what he did is not because of me. Is because of him. And I know is not a bad thing to love and kiss who you want even if other people do not like it."

Theo nodded. 

"Fuck." Boris groaned.   
"Am really drunk, Potter. Sorry for just--" he made a spilling motion with his hands.  
"All of that on you."

"It's okay. Thanks for trusting me." 

"Do trust you. I think-- you are my best friend, Potter." 

Theo smiled. "You're mine too, just so you know."

"Ha!" Boris grinned. "Good. Is good thing. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About you. Childhood. Things I do not know. Unless you do not want to."

Theo shrugged and took another gulp of vodka. "Okay."

Boris rolled back onto his side to face Theo. 

"My parents died in a car accident when I was eight. I was in the car too... but I was fine. It didn't feel fair... I had nightmares about it for years. Hob-" he hiccupped.  
"Hobie is my uncle. And his husband, Welty."

Boris tilted his head. "Was not there at Christmas?"

"No, he passed a few years ago."

Boris frowned. 

"But they raised me and Pippa. I've had insomnia since I was in middle school--was on medication for a while but it didn't really help. And went to therapy for a while. That's when I started painting. The therapist recommended it as a coping mechanism. It worked I guess because I love it."

Boris smiled. "You are very good at it."

"Thanks." Theo could feel his cheeks warm.   
"But yeah. I don't know."  
Theo shrugged. 

"You dated anyone before Kitsey? What about friends?" 

"No. Didn't date anyone else.. that's probably kind of sad. Twenty two and I've only dated one person.. I don't know. I just didn't look at people that way. Only looked at Kitsey that way because I'd known her for years. I was good friends with her older brother Andy."

"Is not sad. Is perfectly okay to not date." Boris shrugged.

Theo's drunk brain was racing with thoughts he didn't like saying sober. "But it's weird, right? Not being attracted to people? Or like... only after a long time? It feels... wrong."

Boris pushed himself up to rest on his elbow. "Is not wrong at all. Is perfectly normal. Just like liking boys and girls both is normal. Or only liking girls. Or only boys. Or none. Is nothing wrong with any of it."

Theo nodded. "I know. I guess, I don't know... I've only felt attracted to like two people in my life. I feel like I'm broken or something."

"No," Boris shook his head. "You are not. Maybe you are just needing the right person? Maybe, are -- демисексуальный?? Uh--." he snapped his fingers together.  
"Demisexual?"

"What?" Theo rolled over onto his back.

"Is only attracted physically once attracted emotionally." He shrugged.   
"Maybe could explain it better, but am really drunk."

Theo thought about that though. It sounded pretty accurate.   
"Maybe." he shrugged.  
"I think-- nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

Boris shrugged and laid back down. "Okay."

"I think-- maybe I like boys too." Theo whispered. Even drunk, it felt way too big to admit.

Boris smiled at him. "And that is okay too, Potter."

Theo nodded.

They laid in the dark in silence for a while. Theo laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, drunken thoughts bouncing around his brain. He closed his eyes and listened to Boris' breathing beside him.

Boris rolled over and faced Theo, watching his chest rise and fall. They'd been silent for nearly an hour. 

"Potter?"

Theo didn't reply. 

Boris scooted closer to Theo and carefully draped his arm over his chest.   
"Thank you." he whispered into the dark against Theo's bare skin.

Theo laid still, keeping his eyes closed. After a few minutes, he softly leaned into Boris' touch.

* * *

Theo woke up before Boris and carefully slipped out from under his arm. He could feel his head throbbing, his stomach churning. God, he'd drank too much last night. And said too much. He knew it, even if he didn't remember everything he'd said. He remembered everything Boris told him.  
He locked himself in the bathroom and threw up.

When Theo went back to the living room after a quick shower, Boris was awake, pouring them both bowls of cereal and starting the coffee maker. 

"Thank god." Theo groaned at sat at the breakfast bar. 

"Ha!" Boris laughed. "So hungover, Potter. Lightweight, eh?"

"I don't think so. You're just insane."

Boris shrugged. "Ha! Maybe. Vodka is good for you. No worry."

"Mm. Okay, sure."

Boris stuck a bowl of cereal in front of Theo and sat beside him.

"You still are good to paint again?" Boris asked between bites. 

"Mm. Yeah. In a bit."

"Sure. Need to shower and have coffee."

Theo folded the pull-out couch up and picked up his room while Boris showered. He made sure the white sheet was flat and his work area was put together. He'd be starting full color, so he squeezed out a bit of each color that he'd need and got clean water.

"Hey." Boris came into his room in just boxers, his chest slightly flushed from the heat, and hair still damp from the shower.  
"Ready?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded. His eyes went back and forth between Boris' damp curls and the tattoos on his chest. 

Theo's cheeks burned when he realized he was staring. "Sorry."

Boris just laughed and tugged his boxers down before positioning himself on the bed.   
"Good?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded. "Good."

Theo let his eyes linger on Boris' body for a few seconds before starting to mix colors. He admired the slight olive undertones of Boris' skin, the flecks of gold living in his sparse cheek and shoulder freckles.  
He dabbed a bit of indigo into crimson, ochre into umber, and dragged the soft tip of the brush across the expanse of his linen chest. The shadow under his arm, the raven hair trailing down his lower abdomen, dipping down between his legs. He painted the expanse of Boris' chest and stomach, the dips and lines of his hips, letting his eyes linger on his ribs, the soft contour of the muscles under his skin and the perkiness of his nipples.   
He painted his chest and abdomen for a little over an hour, fixing highlights and shadows along the contours of his body. 

Theo let his eyes dip lower, the rich shadows between Boris' thighs and the darkness of the hair there. He focused on his canvas for a few minutes, the shadow at the crease of his thigh requiring his full attention. When he looked back up, his gaze trailed along Boris' bare legs, the hair darker along his calves, lighter the further up it went. The muscle of his thigh and the crimson lines etched into his skin. The slight hardness of his cock.   
Theo swallowed hard as his gaze fluctuated between his canvas and Boris' body. 

"Okay." He said quietly, putting his brush down.   
He'd been painting for nearly two hours, and he'd gotten a good amount of work done on Boris' chest, torso, and a bit started on his thighs.   
He'd added a pinch of color to his face and hair, leaving most of the detail for next time. 

"Done?" Boris grinned, sitting up taller. 

"For today, yeah." Theo wiped his hands on his paint covered jeans and rinsed his brushes off. 

Boris climbed off the bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor. He tugged them on and walked over to Theo. 

"Can I see yet?"

Theo looked at the painting again, it wasn't even half finished... but he loved it. 

"Okay." He nodded. 

Boris stepped closer to stand behind Theo and look over his shoulder.   
His lips parted, eyes widened in surprise as he took in the painting before him.  
Theo had paid so much attention to detail, the color... everything. It looked like him. Only... brighter. Lighter somehow.   
Like seeing himself from the perspective of someone who... loved him. Someone who saw him more beautifully than he saw himself. 

"Theo--"

Theo turned to look up at Boris, caught off gaurd by the use of his actual name.   
Boris had never looked at him like that before. 

Their eyes locked for a moment before Boris reached out. He cupped Theo's cheek and leaned in and kissed him.   
Theo's eyes stayed wide open in surprise. Boris pulled back as quickly as he'd leaned in. 

"I-- sorry." 

Theo shook his head. "No."  
He stood up from his seat and gripped his fingers in Boris' curls, pulling him in and pressing their lips together again. 


	10. Labels for Colors and People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thoughts, many talks, many touches

After their kiss, Boris had gone back to his room to get dressed and Theo had started cleaning up his painting mess. He could still feel Boris' lips against his own, the feeling fogging his mind. Just those brief kisses with Boris made him feel more than he ever had with Kitsey.  
His stomach felt like a tangled ball of yarn, confused and anxious. Had Boris only kissed him because he liked the painting? A spur of the moment type thing?   
Theo had to sit down, his chest felt tight. He was definitely attracted to Boris--emotionally and physically. He liked him, cared about him--he wanted to kiss him again.  
He knew he wanted more than that, even if it was scary to admit. And he sure as hell couldn't admit it to Boris. They were roommates, best friends-- he didn't know what he'd do if he told Boris how he felt and ruined everything because Boris didn't feel the same. 

"Potter?" Boris knocked and pushed Theo's bedroom door open.  
"You want dinner?"

Theo looked up at Boris and shook his head. "No thanks."

"You are okay?" Boris asked.

"Mhm. Fine." Theo stood up and started busying himself with cleaning up again.

"Okay." Boris closed the door behind him and went back to his room.   
He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He'd seen that look on Theo's face only once after his breakup with Kitsey; anxious and over thinking, and now he had caused it.  
He felt like maybe he'd made a mistake--he felt guilty. Yeah, Theo had kissed him back, but had he fucked everything up by kissing him in the first place?  
Theo had literally just admitted to maybe liking boys, he hadn't even said he liked Boris. Fuck. Why had he kissed him. 

Theo and Boris both spent the rest of the evening in their bedrooms. Boris tried to force himself to focus on homework. He managed to get through the assigned reading for his business class and gave up after the first calculus problem. He laid on his back on his bed and listened to music late into the night.  
Theo couldn't stop thinking about kissing Boris. It had never felt like that with Kitsey, not even close. He wanted to kiss him again.

It was almost 10:30 when Theo couldn't handle the over thinking anymore. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Hobie's number. 

_"Theo?"_ Hobie's voice crackled over the line.

"Yeah. Sorry it's late."

_"It's fine. Is everything okay?"_

"I kissed Boris." 

_"Oh."_

"I mean technically he kissed me first, but I kissed him back." Theo rushed out.

_"Alright. Do you want to talk about it?"_

Theo could hear the sound of Hobie turning on the tea kettle for himself in the background. 

"I think so."

_"Okay. I'm here."_

Theo took a deep breath, laying on his back and holding the phone to his ear. "I--I like Boris. Like as more than a roommate or a friend."

He continued when Hobie hummed in acknowledgement.

"I think-- I just care about him, a lot. And I--I notice things about him that I like. And I don't want to tell him, Hobie."

_"How come?"_

"I don't want to tell him that I--I don't know, have feelings for him? I don't--I've never-- It's never been like this before. I don't want to ruin our friendship or make him want to move out or something if he doesn't feel the same."

_"Even if he didn't feel the same, Theo, I don't think he'd want to move out. You're good friends, he'd understand."_

"I just-- Hobie.. I don't know."

_"He kissed you first you said?"_

"Yeah." 

_"Then don't you think there's a chance that he feels the same?"_

"I-- maybe."

_"Do you think maybe it would be worth talking to him about it then?"_

"I--yeah, probably. Hobie...?"

_"Yeah, Theo?"_

"I-- I think I might be bi, or gay, I don't know. I just-- it didn't feel like that with Kitsey."

 _"Theo."_ He could hear Hobie smiling as he spoke.   
_"Whatever you decide--whatever feels right to you, you know that I love and support you no matter what."_

"Thanks, Hobie." Theo sighed and pushed himself to sit up against the wall.

_"Of course. I'm proud of you, Theo. Now, go talk to Boris, huh?"_

"Alright. Goodnight Hobie. Thank you."

_"Goodnight Theo."_

Theo hung up and dropped his phone on the bed. He groaned and took his glasses off, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.   
He grabbed a hoodie off the floor and pulled it on, stuck his glasses back on, and walked into the hall.   
All of the lights in the apartment were off, but he could see the light on in Boris' room under the crack of the door. 

He knocked and pushed the door open slightly. "Hey."

"Hey." Boris was laying on his back on his bed holding a book open.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He sat up and made a spot for Theo to sit on the bed.

Theo sat down beside him and they sat in silence for a moment before Boris spoke. 

"Am sorry if I upset you. I did not mean to. I just-- the painting was so good. Felt a lot looking at it and I-- really wanted to kiss you. Am really sorry if it crossed line."

"No--" Theo started.   
"It's okay, you didn't. That's--I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Hopefully without fucking anything up."

"Okay." 

"I like you." Theo rushed out.   
"I liked kissing you... and I want to again. And I-- I know that could fuck things up since we're friends and we live together, but--"

"Potter." Boris interrupted. 

Theo couldn't place the look on his face. "Yeah."

"Would not have kissed you if did not feel the same." He grinned in relief.

"You-- _oh_."

Boris looked at him intently, eyes wide as he leaned a bit closer. "Is okay?"

"Ye--"

Boris leaned in further and pressed his lips against Theo's. He laid his hand against the back of Theo's neck and pulled him closer. Theo gripped his fingers into Boris' curls and his lips parted as Boris dipped his tongue into his mouth. Theo pulled Boris closer, breathless and lost in the heat of their mouths moving together. 

"You--" Boris gasped when they pulled back..  
"You could sleep in here maybe?"

"Okay." Theo nodded and leaned back in to press their mouths together again.

Theo and Boris laid beside each other in the dark, under the covers of Boris' bed. His dark grey comforter pulled up around their chests. They laid on their backs with their arms pressed together, fingers brushing together under the covers. 

"Could you maybe-- do the thing with your arm around me?" Theo whispered. 

Boris' fingers stilled against his. "You were awake?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded. "Both times."

"Both--"

"Back in January... after Christmas."

"Right." Boris turned on to his side to face Theo.  
"Potter... if am honest. Have liked you for a while."

"Since January?"

Boris nodded. 

Boris put his arm over Theo's chest and tugged him closer. He pressed a kiss to Theo's jaw and rested his head against his shoulder.   
"Goodnight, Potter."

"Night, Boris." Theo leaned into his touch and let himself relax.

* * *

The following week was more or less the same as the last few months of living together had been. Theo and Boris went to school, went to work, did homework together... the only difference was that they kissed at home and shared a bed most nights.  
For all of the time they spent together at home, Theo and Boris had barely seen each other in public that week. They'd walked to campus together like usual, keeping distance between them.  
Boris had tried to lean in to kiss Theo one morning before class, and Theo had awkwardly ducked out of the way, panicking and spilling the contents of his bag on the ground.   
Theo's cheeks burned and he whispered a dozen "sorry's" to Boris as he helped him pick everything up.

Saturday morning they sat at the breakfast bar with hangover pancakes and coffee, their ankles linked together under the counter.

"Potter?" Boris took another bite and nudged Theo with his knee. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think would be okay if we maybe hold hands? Like in public."

Theo set his fork down. "Oh. Uhm."  
He hadn't really thought further than kissing Boris at home. Holding hands in public... or kissing in public. Would people assume he was gay then, even if he was still questioning it? He and Kitsey hadn't even really held hands except on rare occasions. It was new having someone actually ask to be affectionate with him in public.   
"Yeah. Yeah, would be okay."

Boris grinned, his dimples deep and eyes shining. "Okay. Would really like that."

Theo's stomach filled with butterflies at the genuine happiness on Boris' face. "Me too."

"You are still painting today? Before we go to Alex and Tara's?"

Theo nodded with his mouth full of pancake. "Mhm."

Boris smirked and kicked Theo's shin. "Am always naked for you. You will paint naked today maybe?"

Theo nearly choked. Boris laughed and hit his back. 

"Okay?"

"Shit." Theo coughed and laughed, kicking Boris back. "I'm not painting naked."

Boris laughed and stuck his hands on Theo's waist under his shirt. "Come on, Potter. No fun."

"You are ridiculous." Theo shoved him off, laughing.   
"I'll paint in boxers."

Boris grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Good enough."

  
Boris came into Theo's room that afternoon and sat happily on the end of the bed as Theo finished setting up his paints and canvas. His eyes stayed on Theo's bare chest and the curve of his ass in his boxers. He stuck his foot out to nudge him every time he walked close enough to the bed.   
Boris stood up and gave Theo a quick kiss before tugging his own boxers down and climbing back on the bed.   
  
He posed the way he had been over the last few weeks, trying not to focus on the outline of Theo's cock in his boxers so he didn't get hard.   
Theo worked more on Boris' face and neck, dripping pale ochre at his jaw and Prussian blue into the delicate skin beneath his eyes. His irises were a rich umber, nearly black against the eggshell backdrop. A smokey charcoal dipped along his lash line and setting a depth into the pupils. He painted a fine, translucent shadow over the paleness of his neck, almost a bruising purple where the shadow faded along the ridge of his Adam's apple.   
Theo moved the brush down to Boris' legs; a soft rosiness to the skin of his thighs, a fading plum colored bruise below his right knee, and finally the deep crimson--almost garnet--of the puckered scar tissue on the expanse of his upper thighs, inching up to the raven hair and shadow between his legs.   
Theo bit his lip and inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on Boris' cock, hard and flushed at the tip. 

"Boris--" Theo practically groaned. 

"Sorry-- cannot help it Potter. The way you look when you are painting--" Boris swallowed and tried to adjust himself a bit. 

"God." Theo palmed himself through his boxers, aroused at the sight of Boris' hardness. 

"We should take break maybe?" Boris asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Okay." Theo nodded. 

Boris sat up and scooted over, making room for Theo on the bed. "Come here."

Theo sat on the edge of the bed and moved back to sit beside Boris, suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that he was only in boxers and Boris was naked.   
Boris slowly put his hand against Theo's jaw and leaned in, eyes open until the last second to make sure Theo was okay with it.  
Theo leaned into his touch, parting his lips and letting his tongue move with Boris', nearly gasping into his mouth as Boris slid his hand down his bare chest. 

"Is okay?" Boris whispered against his lips. 

"Yeah--" 

"Can touch me too if you want."   
Boris bit gently at Theo's bottom lip and dipped his tongue back into his mouth as Theo moved his hands to sit on Boris' waist. 

Theo could feel Boris' hardness against his arm as he gripped the soft skin of his waist.   
Boris let his hands wander down Theo's bare chest and linger at the waist band of his boxers, his thumbs rubbing against his hip bones. 

"Potter-- Theo." Boris mouthed at his jaw and down his throat.   
"Really want to touch you."

"Fuck--" Theo swallowed as Boris sucked as the delicate skin at the base of his throat.   
"Boris--I.. I've never.."

"Is okay." Boris pulled back to look at him.   
"Hey, we do not have to do anything."

"No, I want to. I just-- I've never, with a guy."

Boris nodded understandingly.

"You have?" Theo ventured.   
"With guys?"

Boris nodded again. "Yes. A few."

"What is it like?"

"Is not so different from touching yourself, touching someone else. Can find out...if you want?"

"Okay." Theo leaned in and pressed his lips against Boris' again.  
"Show me."

Boris pressed deeper into the kiss and moved his mouth down along Theo's jaw. He cupped the back of his neck and guided him to lay back. He laid down beside Theo, facing each other and pressing soft kisses to each other's lips and chests.   
Boris let his fingers dip under the waist band of Theo's boxers. 

"Good?"

Theo nodded. 

Boris kept kissing his skin as he tugged Theo's boxers down his legs. Theo kicked them off and shivered as Boris' fingers left a trail of heat along his inner thigh.  
He kept one hand pressed to Boris' bare chest and let the other move lower along the curve of his hip, his thumb resting along the dip down to his groin.   
Boris brought his lips back to Theo's, moving their tongues together and breathing heavily. He whispered against his lips. 

"Can I?"

"Yeah--" Theo breathed out into his mouth.  
He gasped as Boris took him into his hand, warm and firm, and began to stroke him.  
" _Fuck_ \--"  
Theo felt his whole chest expand, he felt high, lightheaded almost as Boris worked his hand over his cock.   
His heart pounding so loud he wouldn't be surprised if Boris could hear it.

"Is good?" Boris asked quietly, lips against Theo's collarbone.

"Yeah-- god, Boris. I-- I want to touch you too."

"Okay." Boris nodded. "Yes-- touch me."

Theo swallowed hard and let his fingers graze the hardness of Boris' cock before wrapping his hand around him completely.   
He was thick and hot in Theo's grasp. It was so new to him, but he worked his hand over Boris as he would himself.

"Okay?" Theo asked tentatively.

Boris nodded, letting out a soft gasp. "Is more than okay."

They worked their hands over each other, gasping and kissing, sucking soft marks along the other's flushed skin.   
Theo had never been this hard in his life, he was practically shaking as Boris stroked him, thumbing at the precum leaking from his tip.   
He moved his own hand along Boris' hardness, gasping every time he felt Boris shiver. 

"Boris-- oh my god." Theo pressed his forehead against Boris', their labored breaths mixing between them.  
"Boris--I'm-- I'm close."

"Me too--" Boris panted, his whole body shivering under Theo's touch. 

Boris swiped his thumb over the tip of Theo's cock and gave him another hard stroke before Theo was shaking, cumming hard and hot over Boris' fist. 

"Fuck!" Theo gasped, his mouth on Boris' shoulder. 

"Theo--" Boris gasped, whispering his name over and over as he came. 

Theo shivered and Boris pulled him tight against his chest, wrapping his arms around Theo's waist. 

"Oh my god, Boris." Theo pressed his cheek against Boris' sweaty chest. 

"Was alright, yes?" Boris smiled and kissed Theo's forehead.

Theo laughed and kissed his chest. "Yeah. Very alright."

They laid together for a few minutes, holding each other and laughing as they both caught their breath.  
Boris kissed Theo quickly and rolled over off the bed. 

"Where are you going?"

"Will be right back." Boris walked naked out of Theo's bedroom into the hall.   
Theo watched him go, biting his lip.

When Boris came back, he had a washcloth in hand, his own stomach now wiped clean.   
He climbed back onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Theo, pressing their lips together firm and slowly, no heat, only softness. 

He wiped the warm wash cloth across Theo's stomach, more gently than Theo expected. 

"Thank you--"

Boris smiled and tossed the wash cloth on the floor with their boxers. "You are alright?"

"Yeah." Theo nodded, pulling Boris back down against his chest. "Perfect."

Boria grinned and kissed him softly. "Potter?"

"Hmm?"

"You think would be okay if maybe we tell Alex and Tara?"

"About... us?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Yeah." Theo nodded and curled his fingers into Boris' hair. 

* * *

A few hours later, Boris, Theo, Alex, and Tara were sat on the couches in their living room around the coffee table all eating dinner that Alex had made. They'd been drinking and talking about school. Each comparing their own list of assignments to do in the last two two months of the semester. Tara had asked how the figure painting was going, smirking when Theo blushed and let Boris answer.  
Alex and Boris' birthdays were only a few days apart and coming up in early April. They talked about planning a weekend trip to Nantucket and splitting the price of an Airbnb.   
Theo tucked the exact date of Boris' birthday, April sixth, into his mind.   
Tara was talking about the beach and a lighthouse tour in Nantucket that she thought Boris would like. Theo watched Boris' face light up and slipped his hand onto Boris' thigh.  
Boris turned and looked at him, lips parted slightly, eyes sparkling as he looked down at Theo's hand resting against his thigh. 

"Are you--?" Tara started, a massive grin threatening to take over her face. 

"Uh." Theo looked down in surprise. It felt so natural, so he let his hand linger. 

"Are you guys together?" 

Boris waited for Theo to say something, but he was still staring at his hand on his thigh.  
"We are taking slowly. No label yet."

"But yeah." Theo added in.   
"We-- like each other."

Alex smiled and nudged Theo's shin with his foot. "That's great."

Boris let his hand rest on Theo's lower back. "It is."

They spent the rest of the evening hypothetically planning out their trip to Nantucket, drinking vodka and beer, and playing a few drunken games of poker. Boris had won every single poker hand and had drunkenly kissed Theo after the last win, gaining a loud cheer and laugh from Tara and Alex, and a flushed grin from Theo.   
It was nearly midnight by the time Theo and Boris said their goodbyes and tugged on jackets.   
Boris wrapped his arm around Theo's waist as they walked down the sidewalk the dozen blocks back to their apartment. 

"Is okay?" He asked, leaning his head against Theo's shoulder. 

"Yeah." Theo smiled, putting his arm over Boris' shoulder. 

They walked home under the dim street lamps and the soft pastel glow of the half-full moon, everything shimmering around the edges in their drunken state.   
Boris let out one of his loud, sharp laughs when Theo stumbled into the grass, reaching out to steady him. 

"Drunk, Potter. So so drunk." He laughed. 

"You are just as drunk." Theo pointed out, slurring his words slightly. He stumbled again, laughing as Boris gripped his wrist.  
"Maybe almost as much."

"Okay." Boris grinned. He grabbed Theo around the waist and tried to lift him over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" Theo was a good few inches taller than Boris, and he put him down just as quick as he'd tried to lift him. 

"Ha! Too big to carry when you are so drunk. And I am so drunk." Boris grinned. 

Theo narrowed his eyes at Boris and smirked before wrapping his arms around his waist and picking him up like Boris had tried to do to him.   
He laughed and tried to keep him steady as Boris playfully kicked at him. 

"Ay! Put down, Potter. Am too drunk for this shit."

Theo just laughed and kept walking, Boris resigned to his fate and rested his head on Theo's shoulder.  
He carried him the last block to their apartment and put him down at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Too drunk for that." Theo leaned against the railing. 

"Would drop me down the stairs." Boris grinned, leaning against the other side of the railing. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.   
"Smoke for a bit?"

"Sure." Theo started up the steps.   
"Let's go up first. I need to sit."

Their apartment was warm and still smelled slightly of bacon from the morning. Theo flicked on the lamp on the side table and they both climbed out onto the fire escape.   
Boris tapped the pack of cigarettes against his palm and handed one to Theo. He lit his own and leaned forward to light Theo's.  
The metal of the fire escape was cold through their jeans, but not enough of a bother with the warmth of alcohol in their systems. 

Theo took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Are you upset?"

Boris frowned and took a drag of his own smoke. "Why would I be upset?"

"That I didn't say anything first. That we're not... like official or anything?"

"No." Boris shook his head and nudged Theo's foot. "'Course not. Have not asked you to be, or you have not asked me. Do not want to rush you."  
He shrugged like it was the most obvious answer. 

Theo thought for a minute, taking a few more drags. "I just--I don't mind Alex and Tara knowing. I don't know. I'm not... I guess I'm not sure. Like, what I am? Like, I really like you Boris."

"And I really like you, Potter." Boris smiled.   
"Really, is okay. Do not need a label if you are not comfortable. Or being--out--or do not know how you feel. Do not want to feel like I rush you."

"You don't." Theo assured him.  
"Mind if I have another?" he put the butt of the cigarette out against the metal railing and nodded towards the pack on Boris' lap.

Boris shook his head and handed him the pack.   
Theo lit another cigarette before continuing. 

"You don't rush me. At all. I just... I don't know what I feel about me. Not about you. I know how I feel about you."

Boris smirked. "How is that?"

Theo tossed the pack of cigarettes back at him. "You know how."  
He ran his fingers through his messy hair and chuckled, tapping the ash out with his other hand.   
"I like you."

"I like you too, Potter. Is nice to hear you say it." Boris smiled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"I like you." Theo leaned forward, mirroring Boris' position.

Boris grinned and leaned in further to press his lips to Theo's. "I know."

Theo finished his cigarette while Boris leaned back against the railing, staring up at the stars and rambling quietly about the lighthouse tour Tara had mentioned earlier.   
They climbed back through the open window into the warmth of their apartment, and Theo followed Boris down the dark hallway into his bedroom where they both stripped down to their boxers and slid under the covers together. Alcohol thrumming in their veins and electricity sparkling at every point their skin touched under the heavy blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happy chapter and i liked writing it a lot :) i hope you all liked reading it  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for reading the first chapter of "A Portrait of Artists as Young Men"  
> The title is a play on James Joyce's "A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man", but the stories aren't alike in any way.  
> I wanted to try and write Boris and Theo with (mostly) the same personality traits, outside of The Goldfinch plot line. I'm really excited for this story, and I hope you all enjoy it!  
> xx


End file.
